Footloose and Fancy Free
by TheBetterKP
Summary: Present Day fic. The news boys are trying out for the school musical, “Footloose”. Bets are made. Alliances are formed, and high school drama is brought to a whole new level.
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note: **Ok this is the first chapter of my first fic ever.  I had so much fun writing this first chapter I hope it shows through. I want to thank my friends Taylor, and Q especially because you guys read my stuff and gave me the best suggestions on how to improve it and for the I am eternally grateful.  So here it goes

**Footloose and Fancy Free**

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own any of the Newsies, not even just one.  I've asked Disney to share but they didn't want to.  Also all of the other characters in this fic are really people, so I don't own them either…or so they think.  And Footloose is a real Broadway musical and it has really, really great music if you haven't heard it I suggest you take a listen, and oh yeah I don't own that either.

**Chapter 1:  Announcements, Attacks, and a New Found Friend**

 "Attention everyone, attention!" 

A striking lady with bright red curly hair stood in front of a large group of students in the auditorium, bringing them to order and motioning for them to sit down. The students stopped their discussions and took seats as close to the front of the auditorium as possible. They looked at their teacher, waiting for her to begin talking, some with nervous glances others with excited, smiling faces.

"Right then," she continued, "the musical production we will be putting on this year is," she paused for dramatic effect as the students leaned forward in anticipation, "FOOTLOOSE!"

At this, numerous WOOTs, cheers and other various shouts of approval arose from the crowd followed by one lone, but strong, "YEAH TECH!"

"I can't believe we're doing this play!" KP exclaimed excitedly to her good friend Fifi.

"Yeah I'm so excited I think I might actually try out for once!"

"Me too!" smiled the three others sitting in the row, giggling at the similarity in their thoughts.

* * * * * * * * *

"So we's gonna try-out dis yeah, right boys?" urged a taller boy with golden brown hair, chestnut eyes, and a cocky smile.

"A'course Jack, I try-out every yeah. Gosh I'm so happy you guys are trying out dis yeah, too!"

"We know ya try-out every yeah, Mush. You've made us come an' watch ya every yeah, too!"

"Lay off him, Race. He's just a little excited," Kid Blink cautioned.

"A little excited, Blink? Look at 'im! If he were any more excited we would have to tie him to the chair out of fear he would leap up and do a jig!"

"I hate jigs…" Skittery stated, simple and quiet.

"Hey! What's-a-matter wid you! Ya been in a bad mood all day!" Jack directed his attention towards Skittery, annoyed with the pessimistic attitude he seemed to get when he was tired.

"I haven't been in a bad mood!" Skittery retorted defensively, his voice getting louder with every word.

"Hey shut-up da both a ya or I'll soak ya!" a thin boy with dirty blonde hair and striking, icy blue eyes, warned in a low, cold voice.

"Spot! Are you tryin-out, too!?" Mush cried out in sheer excitement.  Spot shook his head in awe of how excited Mush truly was.  He started at an attempt to calm Mush down but their attention was called back to the front of the room before he could say anything.

"Alright, try-outs will require you to do a reading of your choice from the play. The song you will be singing, in pairs, with one other person from the opposite sex is 'Almost Paradise'. Try-outs are tomorrow after school, right here. Good luck to all!"

The students gathered their things and slowly began to mosey out of the auditorium and into the lobby.

"I'm going to land the part of Reverend Moore and the lovely Rachel is going have a flawless try out and get the role of my wife. We will have an unblemished performance and she will fall hopelessly in love with me and become me real wife," David stated, his eyes glazed over with a dreamy glow.

"I have a wife," came a soft, creepy voice from somewhere behind him, snapping him out of his fantasy, "I have ten…million."

"Your mom is his wife!" came another not-so-creepy voice from the same direction.

David turned around to address the voices but there was no one there.

"Uhh…down here, you moron!" came the not-so-creepy voice once again.

David looked down to see an extremely short girl with glasses; her hair was tied up in a high, side ponytail, and she was standing next to none other than Itey.  A little taken aback by this random girl, David decided to skip right over her and move directly to Itey.

"What have I told you about talking to me? You are a freak and nobody likes you. I don't know why you even bother to ta—OWWWW!!"

A sharp pain in his right shin interrupted David. He looked down to see what could be causing him this agony only to find that the girl had gone into full-on attack mode and was kicking him viciously as hard as she could. With one last good kick she ran off yelling, "Your mom mommed your mom at your mom dot com!" Itey followed her yelling, "backslash Bob Dole!"

David was clutching his shins, tears forming in his eyes - though not so much because it hurt, but because his well taken care of legs would now be dirtied with welts and bruises from where he had been maliciously attacked. Spot, Skittery, Kid Blink, Mush and Jack all looked at David in shock. They didn't know whether to laugh, or be outraged that their friend had been assaulted.

KP, Fifi and their friends, Rachel, Laney and Lindsey had seen the whole thing as well and they knew exactly how to react; they were doubled over, laughing hysterically and trying to hold each other up.

"Damn, I wouldn't have stopped there, I would have kicked your ass to hell and back if you spoke to my friends that way," a new voice spoke up. "You shouldn't talk to him that way just because he's different."

"And who might you be?" Jack asked, not really seeming interested in the answer.

"The name's Randy, but everyone calls me Fighter, and for good reason. So don't test me." The boys looked from her to each other and tried to stifle their laughter. She was a shorter girl with long blonde hair adorned with chocolate highlights and blue eyes that seemed to challenge them. She wore baggy pants and a baggy t-shirt, and when she saw that the boys were not taking her seriously she took it personally and began to advance on them.

"—Hey! ...Fighter, is it?" KP, seeing what was going to happen, yelled from the opposite side of the lobby that she and her friends had taken over.  Randy turned her attention away from the boys and looked at her, a little annoyed that the girl had interfered. 

"Yeah, that's right."

 "Come here a minute," the girl said coolly.  

Randy looked back at the boys, a glint of warning in her eyes. "You better watch yourselves—next time there won't be anybody around to interrupt me."  The boys looked at her; a fake sense of seriousness plastered their faces. As soon as she turned and started for the other side of the lobby they burst out laughing again.

Randy continued walking towards the small group of girls, grumbling about how they were going to get what was coming to them one of these days.  She eyed the girls as she walked up to them, readying herself in case anything happened. She had, after all, just threatened people they knew and she wasn't sure how close they were to these boys.

The girl that had originally addressed her spoke again as the others looked Randy over. "You're the new girl, right?"

"Right again. Man, you're either really smart or really good at guessing, huh?" Randy said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

KP smiled, obviously amused by this girls attitude. "KP," she said simply and approvingly. Randy looked her over: she was a girl of average build, with long, straw colored hair that was tied up on the top of her head in a high pony tail, and a rebellious glint in her blue-green eyes.  Standing to KP's left was a girl about KP's height with blonde, chin length hair, clear, green eyes and a great but mischievous smile. 

 "I'm Emma, but everyone calls me Fifi," she said, that smile never leaving her face.

"That's Laney, Lindsey, and Rachel," KP finished, pointing to each girl as she went down the line.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Laney smiled sweetly holding out her hand for a shake. Laney was shorter than the other two, with black hair in an interesting cut that complimented her very well.  She had big brown eyes that were hidden behind her glass and her nose ring glinted in the florescent lighting as she turned her head.  Randy took her hand and shook it shortly before letting go and looking to the next girl.

"Call me Rae-Rae…or just Rae if you want.  I'm impressed that you spoke up like that, you don't see that a lot from new kids."  Rachel was pretty; she had a medium build about the same height as KP and Fifi. She had mahogany hair that brushed her shoulders, and her eyes were a murky blue-green with a hint of gray.

"Yeah, well, I don't take crap from anybody. I stand up for what I believe in, and I don't think its right to mistreat someone and speak down to them just because they're different," Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"Yay!" This was the voice of the last girl, Lindsey.  She was very tall with brown shoulder length hair that was decorated with blonde highlights. She had a kindly face, and Randy got the feeling that this girl was extremely innocent; she not only wouldn't, but also couldn't, hurt a fly. This judgment was based on the girl's warm smile and her comment in response to Randy's beliefs. It had nothing to do with her physical appearance—Lindsey looked like a very powerful girl.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Randy nodded, completely forgetting about her annoyance at the inconvenience of the earlier interruption. "So are all five of you trying out?"

"Hell yeah!" KP answered enthusiastically while the other girls nodded in extreme excitement.  "It's going to be kick-ass! The music in this play is amazing.  We were going to go run lines for our try-outs tomorrow if you wanted to join us."

"Yeah, I think that'd be cool," Randy replied with a smile. She hadn't known these girls for very long but she had a feeling that they were nice people and there was a solid possibility that they could become good friends…not to mention she hadn't really met anyone else at the school yet. The girls turned around, heading up the stairs to the chorus room, joking and laughing.

"Looks like we're going to try-out for the play too," Oscar Delancy turned his attention from the girls to his brother.

"What! Why? The play is for losers. Jacky-boy and his…uh…boys, are trying out for it, doesn't that tell you enough?" Morris replied, absolutely appalled at the suggestion his brother had just made.

"Yeah but look at who else is trying out," Oscar said pointing to the—now empty—stairwell.

"Oscar, stairs can't try-out! They can't even sing!"  Morris retorted stupidly.

Oscar looked at his brother in awe of how dense he could be, "Not the stairs you idiot, those girls! They are going to try out and probably get in, from what my sources tell me, and so are we, and when we _do_, they are going to fall for us. We will take them right out from underneath Jacky and his boys' noses! They won't even know what hit 'em!"  Oscar said, chuckling to himself.

"I don't know Oscar, I don't really want to hit 'em again. Remember what happened last time? I can just barely open my eye again." 

"We aren't actually going to _hit_ them you moron! We're just going to take all of their girls."

"Ohhhhh!  I like the way you think, my bother, I like the way you think," the two slapped five and went to look for someone smaller than them to pick on.

* * * * * * * * * 

"So next year when we're at college together—"

"—Specs I don't think I'm going to get into college, my grades aren't that good and I don't have any extra curricular activities to put on my transcripts."

"Oh come on Dutchy your grades are fine so all we have to do is find something that you're good at, something you enjoy doing, a hobby if you will," Specs said smiling. "Alright, do you write any poetry I don't know about?"

"No!"  Dutchy broke eye contact, hoping Specs didn't notice that he had just lied.

"Do you have a secret passion for art?" Dutchy started in again, oblivious to his friend's obvious discomfort around the last subject. "Do Picasso and Monet hold a special place in your heart? Do you have a longing to be heard and feel like no one understands you? Are you really, really hungry?" he said, his voice getting more intense with each question.

"What are you talking about?" 

"I was going for the whole starving artist thing."

"Oh…then…no."

"Ok, are you into any spor—" Specs looked at this friend and shook his head, "never mind that was a stupid question. Well, what do you do for fun?"

"Specs, you're my best friend, you know what I do for fun, I sing and I watch movies and that's pretty much it," Dutchy looked at the ground sadly as he walked on.

"Hmmmm…" Specs mused in a tone that told Dutchy he wasn't giving up that easily. 

"Well, this is my stop," he said cheerlessly, "I'll see you tomorrow, Specs," his voice fading as he turned and slowly walked up the driveway.  

"Bye, Dutchy."

Dutchy walked into his empty house and turned on the TV.  "Looks like I'm on my own again tonight," he said out loud to himself. He moved into the kitchen and saw that the answering machine button was blinking, indicating a new message. He walked over to it, knowing exactly who had called and what they called about, he reached out and pressed the button.

"Hi honey, it's me," his mothers voice rang through the machine echoing in the silence of the empty house. "Looks like you're going to be on your own again tonight…I know, I know, it's the forth time this week but—"

"—Work is really busy" he said mimicking his mothers words, matching his own up perfectly with the ones on the recording that he had heard so many times.

"I'll be home late, but I'll call you later. I love you Dutchy," there was a pause as if she wanted to tell him something else, "…bye." Dutchy heard the familiar sound of his mother hanging up the phone and the answering machine voice informing him that he had no more messages. He sat down on the couch in front of the television and took out his homework. His eyes grew heavy and soon he was asleep, only to be awakened bye the sound of the phone ringing. 

"Hi, Mom," he said dismally into the receiver.

"What?" came a voice of very different timbre than his mothers on the other end.

"Oh, sorry, Specs. I thought you were my mom calling. What's goin' on?"

"DRAMA!"

"What?" asked Dutchy, pulling the receiver away from his ear in case Specs had any intention of yelling into the phone again.

"You should try-out for the play!"

"I dunno, Specs…"

"What's not to know?"

"Well, I'm not that good at acting and I've never really done anything like this. Plus I wouldn't know anyone there and I would feel weird. I think I'm just gonna pass on this one, thanks anyway."

"Come on Dutchy!"

"…"

"I'll give you…strudel!"

"What?"

"I don't know, your name's Dutchy."

"Alright I'll do it, but it better be apple."

"Apple?"

"My strudel? It better be apple."

"Right, apple it is. Dutchy this is going to be great!"  

Dutchy could hear the smile on Specs' face and for some reason it made him smile knowing that Specs was smiling.  "Provided we both get in," he said, keeping a pessimistic attitude so as not to get his hopes up.

"We will, you watch!" Specs said positively, "Try-outs are tomorrow after school."

"Ok."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, bright and early. Good night, Specs…and…uh…thanks for looking out for me."

"No problem, Dutchy. That's what…err…friends…are for. Goodnight"

Dutchy hung up the phone. 'He called us 'err…friends.' Does that mean he doesn't really want to be friends with me?' he thought to himself. 'Or maybe it means that he wants to be _more_ than just friends and doesn't know how to tell me.' Dutchy thought about the prospect of his best friend being in love with him, his stomach lurched and his breath stopped short. "Nah, Specs isn't like that," he said speaking out loud this time, "and neither am I…I don't think…"

* * * * * * * * *

"Hi mom? ...No, I can't, I'm trying out for the school play."


	2. Auditions, Announcements, and a bet

**Authors Note:** Ok here it is chapter 2.  I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update to all you people that have been waiting.  This chapter for you Lindsey, because you've been so enthusiastic about the story and given me so much support for it so thank you tons.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Newsies, not even just one. I've asked Disney to share but they didn't want to. Also all of the other characters in this fic are really people, so I don't own them either…or so they think. And Footloose is a real Broadway musical and it has really, really great music if you haven't heard it I suggest you take a listen, and oh yeah I don't own that either. And the song that Mush signs in this chapter is from "A Goofy Movie"

The auditorium was filled with nervous energy. A few people were talking to each other quietly, but most were going over their lines for auditions, which were dangerously nearing start time.

"Hello, children! Please, sit down, sit down, now. Today we are going to be doing auditions for our upcoming spectacular," Medda started.

"Tank you Captain Obvious for dat thrillin' update," Race mumbled under his breath with a smirk.

"Here's how today is going to work: I will give you an extra half hour for preparation, then I will call you up one by one to read your selection. After that you will sit down and wait quietly while everyone else does his or her readings. Later, I will call you up in pairs to sing. When you are finished singing I will take my notes and make my decision. The cast list will be up no more than twenty minutes after try-outs are over," Medda said with a warm smile. "I will give you further instructions after the half-hour break is over. Ok then, go on, go on now! Practice, practice, practice!" With that, the students dispersed throughout the auditorium.

"Ok…ok, Laney, get a hold of yourself. Just go up and say your dialogue, you know this…you can do it," Laney said to herself quietly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Ya make a habit outta talkin' to yaself?" Laney jumped, surprised by the new voice, and turned around to find herself face-to-face with a boy a few inches taller than herself. He had brown, curly hair, kind eyes and a cute half-smile on his face.

"I…uh…um…err…I didn't…I didn't know anybody was…uh…was—"

"—watchin'?" he finished for her, the half smile on his face turning to a full one that reached all the way up to his eyes. Laney's cheeks burned red with the embarrassment of not only being speechless, but at being caught talking to herself. "Ya noivous?" the boy asked, a hint of concern burning behind his eyes, seeming genuinely interested in the answer.

"You could say that," Laney replied with a sweet smile and a slight giggle.

"What'cha name, kid?" Race asked, smile never leaving his face.

"Uh…Laney? Who are you?"

"Da name's Racetrack, Racetrack Higgins," he held his hand out for, what Laney thought was a handshake, but instead of shaking her hand when she offered hers in return, he turned it over and kissed the back of it charmingly. He looked up at her from where he stood, her hand still in his, and grinned widely. Laney giggled, shaking her hand before gently wiping off the spot that he hand kissed covertly. If anybody else had kissed her hand she would have thought it was creepy and made up an excuse to get away, followed by stealthy exit...but with Racetrack...it was different. There was something about the boy that made him easy to trust. "So why are ya noivous?" Race asked, breaking her line of thought.

"I don't know, I just really want to get in, and," she closed her eyes and took another deep, relaxing breath, "I guess I'm just afraid that I'm going to mess up terribly."

"Well don't worry about it! Just go up dere an' have fun; do da best ya can an' nobody has da right to ask ya for more. If dey don' wancha den dey's crazy!" Race told her sincerely. "So take one last deep breath an' everyting will be alriii—"

"Ok, boys and girls! Come back, come back, now! Take a seat!" Medda waited for the students to take get situated. "Here's how this part of auditions will work: you will come up to center stage, state your name and the character you are trying out for, and then begin your dialogue. When you are finished you may take your seat again. Ok, first one up will be…Linda."

Linda looked around nervously and walked slowly to center stage as directed. She said her lines flawlessly and with pretty good acting skills considering the fact that she was extremely nervous and everybody was watching her, waiting for her to mess up. 

"That was great, dear," Medda said when Linda had finished, "but you forgot to state your name and the part you are auditioning for."

"Oh!" Linda giggled, "Saweeee, I'm Linda, and I'm trying out for the part of Ariel." KP, Laney and Fifi laughed when Linda apologized, thinking that Linda mispronounced the word purposely. When they realized she actually said it that annoyingly without knowing it they stifled their giggles and hid their faces in embarrassment. Quimby on the other hand decided it would be a good idea to make fun of her for it...

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEE," she bellowed, running down the center aisle and out the left door of the auditorium. This made KP, Laney and Fifi laugh even harder, and Rachel and Lindsey giggle quietly as well. Linda, who was not quite sure what was going on, started giggling as well as she stepped off the stage.

"Ok, uh, thank you…very much…uh…Linda," Medda said, a little at a lost for words at the recent outburst from one of her best techies.

The rest of the readings went off without a hitch. Some were better prepared than others, but everyone did fairly well.

"Ok, boys and girls, ok, that was wonderful, just wonderful! Next up we will have the singing part. I will call two names and they will come up and sing for all of us," Medda said with a cheesy grin. "When they are done, they will sit down and wait for the others just as before. The first girl to go up will, once again, be Linda. And your partner will be..." she surveyed the crowd, "Jack," she pointed to the stage, sat down, put on her glasses, and got ready to take notes on the performance. 

The two students took center stage for the second time that day and the piano was cued. Jack started the song, "I thought that dreams belonged to other men, cause each time I got close, they'd fall apart again," he sang exquisitely. All the girls swooned at the sound of his voice. It was strong but gentle at the same time, and it rang with a timbre that was unbelievably breathtaking. Unfortunately that was where the talent stopped. The minute Linda opened her mouth; the song went from amazingly good, to glaringly bad. She only got out a few notes before Medda stopped them.

"Thanks! Thank you!" she shouted loudly, standing, the hint of urgency notable in her voice. The two shook hands and Jack looked at Linda sympathetically. They turned and walked off separate sides of the stage as Medda walked down the center aisle and took their place in order to announce the next two singers.

"Ok, next up we will have David and Emma."

"NO!" David yelled boldly, his voice seething with desperation.

"No? Well ok then…if you say so…then, Rachel?" Medda questioned, not quite sure how to handle David's unexpected and out of character outburst.

David smiled triumphantly and nodded. Rachel looked at the already standing David, rolled her eyes, and stood up. She walked confidently to center stage, to David's left, giving her friends a wink. Despite the fact that Rachel didn't particularly want to sing with David, they sang beautifully together. Though David's words to the love song were a little more sincere than Rachel's, they got through the whole song without interruption. When they finished everyone clapped and Rachel turned to leave the stage, but David caught her hand in his and took a large, overly dramatic bow. Rachel, who did not find this amusing, twisted her hand out of his and glared at him before exiting the stage and taking her seat.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Medda exclaimed, wiping a fake tear from her eye dramatically. "Next up," she continued, quickly regaining composure, "why don't we have Racetrack and Star?"

Race and Star stood taking their respective places next to each other as the others before them had done. Race started the song wonderfully, looking out over the crowd of his peers. He made eye contact with Laney and winked at her; she smiled back at him and looked away quickly, embarrassed at all the attention. 'Ok,' she thought, 'it's not that hard. Race is up there and doing a great job,' she smiled inwardly at the thought of Racetrack. 'God, why do I smile when I'm just thinking about him? Is there a chance that—oh no, there is no way that I could possibly like him! He's merely a good friend that I never knew I had,' she convinced herself with a nod of her head as if it were decided.

Race and Star sang the rest of the song without fault. There was, however, a few issues regarding Star's part in the song. She never sang the wrong notes, not once in the whole song did she stray from the given key, the problem was that she never closed her mouth; even when she wasn't singing she just left it hanging open. It was very distracting, almost to the point that it made it difficult to listen to the rest of the song; and if her voice wasn't distracting enough her hair would finish the job. It was enormous in size and there was no telling exactly how much hair spray she had used on it. 

"Wow that's some big hair…" Itey said whispering to Quimby with a mischievous grin.

Quimby turned to him and matched the look on his face, "I'll get the matches," and having said that, the both of them stood and exited the room silently. 

"Well done, well done," Medda said standing with a dainty golf clap. "Next up we'll have Laney and Skittery," she finished, not even bothering to walk down the aisle and get back on the stage to make the announcement.

Laney stood shakily and neared the stage. 'I think I'm going to faint,' she thought desperately. 'Yup, I'm definitely gonna faint.' She was more nervous about the singing portion, but it wasn't because she couldn't sing, it was because this was it. It was her last chance to make an impression and she hoped it was a good one. Something made her turn around, and she found Racetrack's eyes. He gave a subtle but reassuring nod and a small smile, as if reading her mind. 'Alright I can do this,' she thought as she gave Race a little smile back before continuing up on the stage. 

The song was amazing and Laney sang fantastically. They got a standing ovation when it was over and she smiled widely. 'Thank you, Skittery,' she thought to herself once again, convincing herself that the only reason they did so well was because Skittery could sing as well as he could.

"Lovely, just lovely! Ok, next up, Randy and Mush, please."

Randy stood and looked at her newfound friends with a confident grin, taking her spot on the stage next to Mush. The first chord on the piano was sounded and Mush took his breath to begin singing when—

"—Wait!" Randy shouted. Mush turned and looked at her in innocent confusion, and slight fear at what she was going to do to his audition. "I can't sing this song and mean it. It's too lovey-dovey for me. If you don't mind, I have prepared my own piece for you today," she looked at Medda, tensely waiting for her response. 

"Well, I guess if you can't sing it with feeling…what is the piece?" 

Randy grinned triumphantly before jumping off the stage and jogging to her backpack, "'Castle on a Cloud' from Les Mis," she announced, still grinning broadly. She gave her music to the pianist and jumped back up on the stage.

Randy sang her song wonderfully. The pitch was completely accurate, the dynamics were amazing, and the song as a whole was entirely unflawed. As soon as she finished her friends and peers stood and cheered wildly. Randy grinned and curtsied before jumping off the stage to retrieve her music. 

"Very good! Very good!" Medda said in complete awe of the performance, "Right then, the next two people will be—"

"—WAIT!" Mush broke in, "Don't I still have to sing?"

"Oh, Mush, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about you. Well, we have an even number of people trying out so I'm afraid I can't pair you with anyone else. Hmm…what to do with you…? I know!" she said after thinking quietly for about ten seconds, the whole auditorium was quiet, waiting to hear Mush's fate. "Do you know any other songs you can sing for us? Just so we can hear your voice, of course."

"Um…well…I watched A Goofy Movie last night...I could sing something from that?" Mush suggested apprehensively.

"Alright, that will be fine, just fine," Medda agreed. The students smiled and clapped, happy that Mush's audition wasn't ruined.

"Ok, I'll be singing 'After Today' from A Goofy Movie," he stated formally before taking center stage. He took a deep breath and started timidly, "They…they've been laughing since I can remember," he looked out over the crowd at all the silent smiling faces, urging him to continue. He took comfort in their small gestures of kindness and confidence so he continued, gaining confidence of his own, "But they're not gonna laugh anymore. No more Maxy the geek, no more goof of the week like before," he looked out over the crowd and not sure what to do next...that line of the song was sung by a female, he didn't have a partner to sing with, and he couldn't sing that part himself. 

Just as he was about to give up and leave the stage, he heard the line that he was waiting for being sung from somewhere behind him. The girl started slowly and unsurely at first, but picked up tempo and volume as she gained self-assurance. Mush turned to see who was singing. The voice belong to a short girl he had never seen before today. She had stood when she started singing, making it easier for him to see her: she had dyed, blood-red hair and green eyes. He grinned at her and she smiled back before nodding her head supportively.

Then from the other side of the room he heard the next line of the song. Race had stood, much like the girl Mush didn't know, and sang, "No more looking at losers like him," Race pointed at Jack when he sang the line and laughed at his own joke. Slowly, one by one, Mush's friends stood and sang a line to the familiar song that they had all heard so many times before.

"Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool," Mush finally chimed in at the right spot with complete confidence.

"Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'," they all sang together, standing, huge smiles on their faces.

"After today she'll be mine," Mush's voice rang out through the auditorium.

"After today my brains will be snoozin'," the students sang again

"If I don't faint I'll be fine," Mush sang with a wink. The next lines were sung by his peers with enthusiasm, Mush popping in and out of the song when the song called for it. "She looked right through me, and who could blame her? I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof," Mush sang his solo superbly.

"Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'," the chorus came loudly again. "No more pep rallies to cut, YUCK!" came Randy, Rachel, and Lindsey's voices over the crowd of singing students.

"I wish that this was the day, after today," Mush finished the piece quietly, bowing his head and holding it there. The whole auditorium blew up into wild cheers at that point. The applause was so loud that a few curious students standing outside the auditorium poked their heads in to see what all the fuss was about. Itey, who had found some miscellaneous coins on the ground, picked them up and started chucking them at the stage, narrowly missing Mush's head, which was still bowed.

As the applause died down Medda took her cue. "Excellent, Mush, just excellent," she cried, clapping daintily as Mush took his seat. "After that performance I think we should take a little break! I expect you back here in FIVE MINUTES AT THE MOST! Thank you."

The girl that had originally helped Mush save his audition stood up immediately and swiftly made her way out of the auditorium. The girls saw her fast exit and looked at each other, unsure of what to do. They had wanted to compliment her on impressive save. KP and Fifi, both having the same idea, stood up to follow the girl, determined to give her the major props she deserved. 

"Hey, wait up!" Fifi yelled after stranger.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks halfway through the lobby and turned around slowly. By this time, Randy, Laney, Lindsey, and Rachel had caught up and were now standing behind KP and Fifi. The six girls walked over to the girl, looked at her for a minute, and she stared back. Nobody spoke.

"So…" Randy started awkwardly, unwilling to stand there and say nothing, "that was extremely cool what you did for his audition like that."

"Yeah, well, I've seen him in other plays and he's really good. I didn't want to see him not get a part because he picked a crappy song to sing when he was put on the spot," she said modestly.

"So…uh…who are you?" KP asked bluntly. 

"My name's Alanna," she said simply.

"How come we've never seen you?" Lindsey asked innocently.

"I don't know…I've been around."

"Well, you aren't in chorus," Fifi jumped in.

"Nope."

"Why not? You've got a great voice," Laney complimented.

"Yeah, you should join," the other two piped in.

Alanna looked at them a little overwhelmed, "Well, I would say nice to meet you all, but…I have no idea who any of you are."

"Oh, whoops!" KP giggled and began introducing the girls in much the same way that she had with Randy earlier. "Well we better be getting back to the auditorium, it's been about five minutes," KP suggested when she finished the introductions. "By the way…nice lipstick," she added sincerely, commenting on the green lipstick that decorated the new girl's lips.

Alanna smiled and started for the auditorium, the girls on her heels asking her more questions about herself to get to know her better.

* * * * * * * * *

Fifi and Snipeshooter stood on the stage singing. Fifi had one of the best voices in the whole school, but even her voice, in all it's glory, couldn't drown out the awful nails-on-a-chalkboard-from-hell-voice that came from Snipeshooter's mouth. The two sang on, the audience looking at each other, all of them wondering if it was a big joke, but too afraid to ask. The song ended and Medda stood, her index finger still to her left ear as if to ward off any memory of the awful sound, the tears in her eyes still visible.  
"…Alright then," she cleared her throat before finishing, "…thank you. Next up are Jake and…KP, why don't we hear you two singing together?"

KP stood up and gave her friends a nervous glance. She didn't want to go up and sing with someone she didn't know, especially after seeing what happened to Fifi with Snipeshooter. Jake looked just as nervous as KP, obviously having thoughts very similar to hers. The two took their spots, next to each other on the stage, uneasily, and the piano sounded. 

"I thought that dreams belonged to other men," Jake began.

KP looked at him in shock—he wasn't half bad! 'How come I haven't heard you sing before?!' she thought.

"I feared my heart would beat in secrecy," KP sang happily.

"I faced the night alone, oh how could I have known, that all my life I only needed you," they sang together as their peers looked on, nodding in approval. They finished, giving each other high fives and stepping from the stage to take their respective seats, getting comments and congrats from their friends.  
  
"Thank you very much, you two. Ok, next up we'll have Lindsey and Spot."

The students looked at the two on stage and found themselves having to keep from laughing. Lindsey and Spot were complete opposites in every aspect. Lindsey was sweet, innocent, and cute; while Spot was a tough, powerful guy that could have whoever he wanted whenever he wanted them. Not to mention the fact that Lindsey towered over Spot by at least a half a foot! The two wouldn't even acknowledge that the other one was on stage. They had no desire to meet each other or sing together, but they did, rather awkwardly, and sat down.

"Very good. Next up is Alanna and Dean."

"Portman, not Dean, Port-man," a strong looking male said as he stood up and took his spot on the stage, next to Alanna. He looked like he should be trying out for the football team rather than the school musical. He was a pretty good singer, but compared to Alanna he was only average. She, on the other hand, had a wonderful voice. The two finished as everyone else did and took their seats.

"Ok, thanks you two. Next up we have Specs and…oh no! It looks like we're all out of girls to partner you with, and it seems that there is only one other person that has to go and that person is Dutchy. Would you two mind terribly if you went together?"

Dutchy and Specs looked at each other and laughed lightly. "Sure!" Specs said enthusiastically for the both of them, trying to keep his laughter, which was now growing, under control. As much amusement as he got out of him and Dutchy singing a love song together, he found himself truly excited to sing it with his friend. 'It must be because I like singing and I get to sing with my boyfri—best, best friend,' he thought as he walked up on stage still giggling uncontrollably. 'Is it possible that I love Dutchy? Maybe he loves me back and I don't know it! Nah, Dutchy isn't like that…and neither am I…I don't think...'

The piano sounded, pulling Specs out of his thoughts, and the two started singing the love song, trying to take it seriously. They were doing well until Dutchy sang the climax, "And in your arms salvation is not so far away!" That was the end of the song as far as Dutchy and Specs were concerned—they were hunched over on top of each other, laughing hysterically!

"Ok, ok," Medda chuckled slightly, "I've got enough from you guys to make a decision. And with that I believe everyone has gone so—"

"—Wait!" cried Oscar Delancy, stopping at the back of the auditorium, dragging his brother in. "We have to audition!"

"Well I'm sorry boys, but we are already out of partners, and we've already done the readings. I'm afraid auditions are over."

"Please," Oscar said, a hint of urgency in his voice. "We need to try out!"

"Well we weren't going to," Morris piped in, "but we saw that the girls wer—" Oscar elbowed his brother in the stomach, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"Please can we try out?" he asked again with a fake smile.

"Well, I suppose if you acted out your lines as you sang them and you partner together you can audition."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Oscar cried, dragging his brother down the center aisle up to the stage, grabbing lyrics as he went.

The piano sounded and Oscar began to sing the words of the love song, not realizing that what he was singing to his brother was, in fact, a love song. It wasn't until Morris sang his line in response to Oscar's that he came to the sickening awareness.

The students laughed, whispered, and pointed at them. The two finished the rest of the song uncomfortably and quickly sat down, avoiding eye contact with their peers.

"Alright, thank you boys," Medda said politely, trying to hide the smile on her face. "Ok students, give me twenty minutes and the cast will be posted." She gathered her notes and walked out the door.

The students all stood and headed out the auditorium doors and into the lobby for the second time that day. 

"What're you smilin' about, Cowboy?" Spot asked with a smirk and a mocking tone as he walked up to Jack and Mush.

"Jacky just got laid," Mush said with a grin, "oh! I have ta go talk ta Dutchy and Specs, I'll be back in a few minutes," he stood and walked across the lobby.

Spot watched him for a second before bringing his attention back to Jack, "So ya got laid, huh?" Jack nodded and grinned widely. "By who?"

"Well I nevah kiss an' tell, but since I did more den just kiss," Jack smirked, "…it was Rachel," he announced with confidence, an even bigger grin spreading across his face.

"What? Dat's no big deal at all. I did dat last weekend," Spot informed him before continuing. "Well it's a little bit biggah of a deal cause ya got a goilfriend, but other den dat…wait…ya still gots a goilfriend, right?" 

"Yeah, whatever," Jack answered in a tone telling Spot he didn't care, "and as for getting laid…I'm good and you know it."

"Yeah, ya good but ya ain't amazin'. Ya couldn't get anyone in da whole school,"

"Ya wanna bet?" Jack challenged with the commonly used phrase.

"Actually, yeah, I do want ta bet. I bet ya that I could get a goil ta pick me ovah you."

"Uhhh…" Jack said tentatively 

"Well if ya don' tink ya good enough, just say so," Spot coaxed, a confident smirk adorned his face.

"I'm good enough! I'm da best! Da bet's on!"

"Good, now all we got ta do is pick da goil." Spot stated looking around, surveying the crowds of girls dispersed throughout the lobby.

"What about Brittany?" Jack suggested.

"S-G?" 

"Yeah, it could be fun."

"Nah, it wouldn't be," Spot disagreed, "she's too easy, which evah one even talks to her foist is da winner. If we picked her it'd be morah like a runnin' race den a competition."

"Yeah, ya right, scratch dat. What about Linda?" Jack suggested again.

"NO! Dat goil is way too annoyin' fah even me."

"Yeah! How does she do dat?" Jack asked in amazement

 "What about Stah?" Spot suggested looking around for the girl.

"Nah she's in da hospital and nobody knows when she's comin' back.  Plus I don' want ta date a bald goil" Jack said nonchalantly, as if the news of the mysterious 'Hair on fire episode' was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Yeah ya right," Spot said in much the same tone

"What about—" Jack started,

"—Hello?" KP said uncertainly, holding out her hand between the two boys, initiating a shake, "my name is KP, and I've never met you before so I thought I would come over and introduce myself." The boys stared at her and she put her hand down realizing that neither of them was going to take it. An awkward silence followed this exchange but only KP noticed; both of the boys were too busy thinking. "Ok…and now that I have, and you're not going to, I'm just gonna…go," she said slowly and uncomfortably, backing away from them.

As soon as she got out of earshot the boys looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Jacky-boy, I believe we got our goil."

* * * * * * * * 

"Hey, Alanna, come on, casting's up!" Laney urged her newfound friend to hurry. She turned around and walked up to the large group of people crowded tightly together around the sign, deciding not to wait for Alanna. The sighs of disappointment mixed with squeals of happiness emanated from the group. Laney slowly made her way closer and closer to the casting sign as people made their way out of the swarm. It read:

Thank you to everyone who tried out, you all did very well.  
Congratulations to all who made the cast,  
Please go in and sit in the auditorium for some announcements about the show you will be putting on.

To those that I, regretfully, had to let go:  
I'm terribly sorry; if I could take all of you I would.  
I hope to see you trying out again next year or joining tech crew for this production.

If anyone would like to be on tech crew, please sign up on the following sheet of paper.

  
And with out further delay—

The Casting:

Ren McCormick: Jack  
Ethel McCormick: Laney  
Reverend Shaw: David  
Vi. Moore: Lindsey  
Ariel Moore: KP  
Rusty: Emma  
Urleen: Randy  
Wendy Joe: Alanna  
Chuck Cranston: Spot  
Lyle: Dutchy  
Travis: Morris  
Cop: Oscar  
Betty Blast/Irene: Rachel  
Willard: Skittery  
Principal Clark: Specs  
Jeter/Cowboy Bob: Racetrack  
Bickle: Mush  
Garvin: Jake

  
Laney grinned, it seemed that all of her friends had made it in. 'Not that the competition outside of the friend group had been that steep,' she thought to herself.

"EXCUSE ME!" David's voice rang out in a high shrill when he saw the casting list, breaking Laney's thought process, "HOW DARE THEY NOT CAST RACHEL AS MY DEVOTED WIFE! DON'T THEY KNOW THAT WE ARE IN LOVE!? THIS IS ABSOLUTELY APPAULING!" Jack came over and grabbed David by the arm, pulling him away from the cast list. David, forgetting what happened, turned his attention to Jack and calmly said, "Oh, hi Jack, congrats on the part," as if he wasn't just yelling at the top of his lungs.

Itey, who had seen the whole exchange, turned to Quimby. "Weird kid," he said simply. Q nodded in agreement and they both put their names on the list for tech crew underneath those of Kid Blink, Boots, Crutchy, and Taylor.

'Alright! Taylor's doing tech!' Laney's attention was drawn to the tech sign-up when she saw Q and Itey add their names, 'I was so sad when he couldn't try out because he had too much going on, but now at least we can hang out with him a little bit.' Laney smiled at her next thought, 'That reminds me of the time when KP, Fifi and I had a whole discussion about how Taylor is one of the only decent guys we know, and it's really sad because we hang out with mostly guys…. Wow, I think to myself way too much. Maybe I need to get some more friends to talk to so I don't have to think all these things all the time and I can say them out loud…GAH! I'm still doing it!' "Stop!" she said aloud in an attempt to stop thinking and start talking.

"Stop what?" Mush asked, walking up to her.

"Uh…stop…uh…stop…procrastinating! And see if you got in!" Laney lied to the complete stranger so she didn't have to explain the real reason she had yelled.

"Right," Mush agreed looking at the casting list. "Alright, I'm in!"

Laney laughed, "Did you expect anything else after that performance this afternoon?"

But her question was left unanswered. Portman had walked up behind Mush to take a look at the sign, "What!?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I can't believe I didn't get in, how did you get in if I didn't?" he asked, pointing to Mush.

"I…uh…I'm not sure?" Mush said, uncertain if he should feel bad for the boy, or be offended by the unexpected, unfounded attack. Portman looked at him and shook his head before walking down the hall, mumbling under his breath about trying out for the hockey team instead.

"That was harsh!" Laney exclaimed in an effort to make Mush feel better, she looked around for something she could use to change the subject, "Laney," she offered her hand.

"Mush," he replied taking her outstretched hand and shaking it firmly. "Looks like we better get to the auditorium, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" she said, turning towards the doors.

Laney followed Mush into the auditorium, only to be caught by surprise when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around to find Racetrack, waiting at the inside of the doorway for her to enter. He smiled at her with the same big grin he always seemed to wear on his face, "I told ya that ya'd be ok. Congrats."

"Yeah, you too!" she exclaimed. Then without thinking about what she was doing, or the fact that she had just met this boy, she pulled him into a huge hug. "Thanks," she whispered in his ear before letting him go and turning to find her friends to congratulate them.

* * * * * * * * *

"Ok students, congratulations on making it into the play," Medda beamed, once again taking her spot at the front of the auditorium. Profuse cheering followed her comment. Many exclamations of "all right!" and "we made it!" and "congrats!" rose up over the copious amounts of "YEAH TECH!" coming from the techies dispersed throughout the auditorium. These cheers were followed by a lengthy, "'YOU HAVE SMALL PANTS,' SAYS BOB DOLE WEARING SPANDEX ON TUESDAYS AND DAYS THAT END IN Y!"

"Ok," Medda continued, not sure how to react to the previous comment and deciding to ignore it altogether. "For my first announcement I would like to introduce you to our new student director, Sarah Jacobs—Sarah would you stand up and say a few words about yourself?"

Sarah stood up and smiled annoyingly. "Here we go girls," KP whispered to her friends before making gagging noises, indicating her pure hatred for the girl. Her friends grinned and nodded in agreement before fixing their gaze back on the girl standing in front.

"My name is Sarah Jacobs and I'm a senior. I'm currently dating the lead of the play, Jack Kelly…hi sweetie, congrats" she blew him a kiss and he smiled at her cheesily before rolling his eyes, "I'm sister to David Jacobs, who's a junior this year, she winked at him, I'm editor of the school news paper and the head of the year book staff, I'm an A student—" 

"Nobody cares," Randy whispered to her friends over Sarah's monotonous voice.

"—and I'm looking forward to working with all of you," she finished, adding another sickly sweet smile before sitting down. A few people clapped half-heartedly out of politeness.

"Ok, my next announcement is a very serious one. We have two less months to put on this show than we did last year, so I will be expecting a lot from you. I will teach you the dance scenes but I'm afraid that, due to lack of time, I'm going to have to ask you to block your own scenes for all of your dialogue. If you can not handle this then you should leave now." She paused giving them time to think it over, the students looked around the room as if daring someone to stand up and walk out. Seeing no one, she continued, "The next announcement is, all practices are open rehearsals, you don't have to be here, but I encourage all of you to come and check out scenes that you are not in. And last but not least, tomorrow's rehearsal will require the participation of Ren, Cranston, Ariel, the Cop, Lyle and Travis."

Jack, Spot, KP, Oscar, Dutchy, and Morris looked up and nodded as they heard their stage names, acknowledging the fact that they could make it. "Ok, I think that's it. Be on your way, and once again, congratulations!"

The actors stood up from their seats in the auditorium for the last time that day, grabbed their things, and left.

KP hugged her friends good-bye, congratulating them again before they left. She turned around and found a seat on a bench in the lobby and took out her music folder for chorus and chamber singers with the intent of adding her music from the play. However, she got distracted and began looking through it, "Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods?" she began singing, getting caught up in the music and losing all sense of where she was, "Where's the street-wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need…"

"—You need a good ass-ass-i-na-tion" Q and Itey ran in and thrusted on the 'tion' perfectly. "If you do it on the whole thing you get a dollar seventy-six Q informed her with a wink before they both ran out laughing.

KP giggled and continued the song, "I need—" 

"The Delancy bothers," Oscar broke in, a cocky smirk on his face. "Hey baby—"

"—But Oscar, she's not a baby she's fully grown and you said that we were going to get her to put out for yo—"

"Shut up, Morris!" he interrupted his brother before any more was said, and directed his attention back to KP. "Congrats on the part, sweet-face, I'm very excited to be woikin' with ya," he said slowly and suggestively, licking his lips and advancing forward.

"Uhhh, thanks, but I'm gonna run," KP said nervously, grabbing her stuff and pushing past him. She knew that she could handle herself if she had to, but if she could avoid the situation, she would.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him forcefully, "Hey, where are ya goin' so fast?" he asked her creepily as his brother jumped up and down and laughed.

"Just leave me alone, Oscar, or I'm going to have to—"

"—She'll have ta call us," Jack broke in, Spot at his side, "Sorry we're late, uhhh..." he fought to try and remember her name, "KP. We had somethin' ta take care of."

He glanced from the Delancy brothers to KP and back, acting as if he was seeing them for the first time.  
  
"Is dere a problem heah?" Spot finally broke in, commanding their attention.

"I dunno Spot, it looks like dere's a problem," Jack replied with a huge grin.

"Well den, what's da problem?" Spot asked with a smirk, his icy blue eyes gleaming as he turned to KP, waiting for the answer.

"—There's no problem, there's no problem Jack!" Oscar spoke up, the fear in his voice notable. 

"KP?" Jack questioned, ignoring Oscar's comment.

KP looked from Jack to the Delancy brothers and back, taking a deep breath and exhaling in a loud sigh, "There's no problem," she answered in a defeated tone.

Jack and Spot looked disappointed, but said nothing as Oscar let go of KP and walked away swiftly. This was KP's chance to step up.

"Thanks for what you did…Jack, is it?" he nodded and she continued, "but I could have handled it myself, I don't need anybody to look after me."

"Uh…well…" Jack stammered, unsure whether to apologize for stepping in, or defend his actions.

"It didn't look like ya was doin a very good job of handlin' it ta me," Spot challenged.

"Always bare in mind that your own resolution to succeed is more important than any other one thing, and unless I'm mistaken, that includes what you do or do not think," she said with an overly sweet smile before picking up her things and walking out the door, without so much as a glance backwards, leaving the boys with nothing to do but watch her get in the car and stare as she drove away.

'Dis goil is smart,' thought Spot, 'an' it's gonna be tough woik, but I can get 'er…haha, Jacky-boy doesn't even stand a chance!'

**Authors Note:**  The reason Mush sang a song from "A Goofy Movie" is because Aaron Lorh (the actor that play's Mush) sings for Max in that movie.  Aaron Lorh also plays Dean Portman in the D2 and D3.  Linda is a really annoying character in D3.  Star is from the movie "The Lost Boys"  starring Cory Feldman and Cory Haim (Yeah Cory's).  I suggest all of those movies if you haven't seen them.

**Shout-outs:**

Fiffifofum:  Hello dear, thanks so much for re-reading my chapter and reviewing it for me.  I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one just as much you meet him in chapter 4…I've already written it wink-wink.  I love you tons and thanks again.

Kory:  Hey dude I'm glad you like the story so far yes the Newsies do, in fact, do that. I'm glad you like Dutchy, I do too I think he and Specs are my favorite characters to write.

Liams Kitten: Well you're in…I hope you like it. It does please me and it makes me happy that you are dancing haha. Here's that update…uh just because you told me to ::glances around shiftily and wonders if you know I'm lying::  Thanks for the review dear talk to you later.

Lindsey:  Here you go darling, thanks for waiting so long and being patient.  I'm so happy that you are pleased with it and I hope you like this chapter just as much. :Hugs: I love you tons.

Laney:  Yeah Bug Hall, wow you put the hottest people in my review haha I enjoyed it greatly.  I'm glad you really really time 100 love it I hope this chapter is as good as the last one.  I like their "friendship" as well.  I feel bad because everyone says they like Dutchy but I'm getting no Specs love unless it has to do with his and Dutchy's "friendship", ah well what're ya gonna do?  And nobody said anything about the dessert of choice so I think we made it with out getting caught…you didn't know anything…anything of what you say…you know about the dessert being the wrong…shit! Haha thanks for the rockin review bye.  P.S. I added a bunch of stuff that you don't know about muhahaha.

The Artist Formally Known as Q: Wow that is quite a rocking fic haha

1. I won't tell if you don't

2. Of course it was for Crutchy

3. I'm glad you like Dutchy (poor specs {read laney's shout-out}haha)

4. I'm might be able to help you out with that need

5. Yeah they had to do some funny stuff this chapter huh?

6. I'm glad you like Randy you should read her stuff (TheLoneReed)

            Alanna is (Liams Kitten) you should read her stuff too.

7. Don't die

8. ah it's useless

9. I love you too

10.Yeah Tech!

P.S. thanks so much for revising my chapters I love you for it.

ThatCrazyKid: Wow three times that's a lot you must be so sick of it. I love highlights!!

a. of course where else would it be?

b. That's Itey and Q for yah aha

c. Yeah Bob Dole is in fact Q's guy

d. Yeah I think he's going to be as well…you are so intuitive.

e. You are influential

I'm glad you can tell that I have fun writing this, and thanks so much for editing for it for me I love you tons and here's the next chapter like you asked for.

TheLoneReed: You will indeed get what's comin' to ya. Yeah well I have to write you like you are and yes you get the guy you want but shhh you're going to give away the plot so be quiet! Well you've been in hiding for a while but now you can come out and read it, I hope you enjoyed your Swedish fish.  And I do love you haha hope you liked the chappie and I'll talk to you later, thanks for your review.

All right guys there you go I'm done and I hope you all liked the chapter, as for people that might be reading it and not reviewing SHAME ON YOU!! I'm out I'll right more later—

Peace  KP


	3. Rehearsal Follies

**Author's Note:** Ok guys here it is…chapter three.  I know it took a really long time to update and I've had it written forever but chapter four is not even started yet and that's why I haven't updated this because it's going to be a loooooonnnnnnngggg time before chapter four.  I actually like this chapter (I know it's crazy!) so I hope you guys like it too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Newsies, not even just one. I've asked Disney to share but they didn't want to. Also all of the other characters in this fic are really people, so I don't own them either…or so they think. And Footloose is a real Broadway musical and it has really, really great music if you haven't heard it I suggest you take a listen, and oh yeah I don't own that either.

**Chapter 3: Rehearsal Follies**

"Come on you guys, you have to come with me this afternoon!" KP begged her friends, "I'm the only girl at rehearsal and it's the first day and the Delancy brothers are going to be there!"

"I don't know…I don't really feel like staying after school," Fifi said.  The other girls nodded in agreement.

KP looked down at the table sadly and resumed munching on her traditional piece of bread slowly in order to make them feel guilty.

Laney was the first to break, "I'll stay after and watch rehearsal," she said in a defeated tone; one by one the girls broke down and agreed to stay. KP grinned widely and changed the subject before they had a chance to change their minds.

"Specs! You aren't honestly going to leave me stranded with a whole bunch of kids I don't know for whole afternoon, are you?"

"I was seriously thinking about it, yes."

"Come on! I tried out and got in and you promised me you wouldn't leave me by myself! I sang a love song to you!" Dutchy giggled half-heartedly at the last comment, feeling slightly awkward knowing that he didn't mind singing a love song with Specs, 'It must be because we are such good friends,' he thought, 'I mean I obviously don't love the guy—he's a guy for crying out loud!'

"—Alright," Specs broke Dutchy's train of thought.

"Huh?" he asked, caught off guard by the sudden intrusion.

"Alright, I'll go with you this afternoon, if you really, really want me to."

"I DO!" Dutchy said quickly, "thanks!"

"So, ya boys are comin' ta practice taday, right?"

"Uh…no!"

"What? A'course ya are, why wouldn't ya?"

"Because we don't have rehearsal, genius," Race retorted, a smirk on his face.

"So...?"

"Sorry Jack, but I don' feel like it taday."

"Well ya goin' and dat's dat!"

Mush nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get out of it, but Race wasn't going down with out a fight. "Why would I go? Dere's nothin' ta do dere and I don' feel like bein' bored all—" and with that KP walked by, followed closely by Fifi and Randy who were talking about the best way to beat someone up if they were bigger than you, Alanna and Rachel conversing about the color Alanna used on her hair, and last but not least Laney and Lindsey, their conversation catching Race's interest the most.

"How does KP continuously get us to do things we don't really want to do?!" Laney asked with a slight smile of amusement.

"I think it's 'cause she's sooo cute!" Lindsey answered sincerely with a grin and an extra bounce in her step.

"I think it's 'cause she knows how to guilt trip us, but either way we're going to rehearsal this afternoon.  She didn't even have to ask me three times, that's ridiculous.  Do you think other people will be there, like—" but the rest of her words were unheard, as Laney had gotten too far away and her voice was drowned out by the dull roar of the rest of the students in the cafeteria.

"Ok, I guess I'll go dis aftahnoon," Race said in a mock-defeated tone, "but ya owe me big time."

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, not reading into Race's sudden change of heart, as he hadn't heard any of the conversations because he had been trying to get KP to make eye-contact with him. Unfortunately she had been in her own little world as always.

Jack looked around the table for something to throw away; he needed an excuse to get up.  
Mush picked his half-eaten piece of a pizza off his plate and Jack saw an opening, "Ya done wid dis, right Mushy?" he asked, taking it and walking away quickly without waiting for an answer from Mush.

"Hey, KP!" Jack said, pretending to be surprised to see her.

"Oh…" KP said nonchalantly, "hi."

"So how ya doin' taday?"

"Fine," she replied, not thinking to ask how he was. It seemed to Jack like there was something on her mind, but there was no way he could ask her, he didn't know her well enough…yet.

"So…uh…Since we're gonna be blockin' one of our scenes tahnight, I thought maybe we could run lines and block da talkin' part of da scene aftah rehearsal."

"Yeah…ok," KP agreed with a smile

"Right den, dis aftahnoon right aftah rehearsal?"

"It's a date," KP confirmed with a warm smile. 

Jack looked at her in amazement, 'Wow, dat was easy,' he thought happily.

"—and by date I mean we should get it done as soon as possible so I'm glad you suggested it," she said, adding another smile before turning around and walking out the cafeteria door. 

'_Damn_,' he thought, aggravated, '_tonight…I'll land her tonight_,' and with that he turned and walked back to his table, Mush's plate still in hand. 

Almost everyone in the cast was in the auditorium despite the fact that only five of them had to be there. The girls and the boys were scattered about the auditorium, neither group making it a point to talk to the other.

"I'll be right back," Laney said to whoever was around her and listening, "I have to grab my CD player out of my bag." She walked down the center aisle, toward her bag, rested in the front row.

"Hey sweet-face," a voice came from behind her.

"What do you want, Oscar?" Laney sighed, turning to face him. KP had told her all about the previous day's events.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he asked, taking her arm and pulling her toward him harshly, in much the same fashion as he had done to KP the day before.

"Get off me," she said calmly, pushing on his chest with all her strength to get him to loosen his grip.

Race, Jack, and Spot saw the exchange between the two and started to go help, Racetrack fuming mad. KP, however, was one step ahead of them.

"Hey, Laney?" She said waking up to them calmly, "Can I talk to you a minute? It's kinda important."

"Hey, Morris, looks like we got a girl for you, too," Oscar said, moistening his lips with his tongue. Morris walked up and took hold of KP in a brutal grip, much like his brother's. KP looked at Laney and nodded with a smile, Laney nodded back with a smile of her own. They both turned to their respective captors and kissed them. Jack, Spot, and Race looked away in disgust.

'How could I have evah liked a goil like dat?' Race thought, extremely upset and feeling like he was going to throw up.

'How could she!?' ran through Jack's head, 'Me and Spot need ta pick a new goil, or Spot wins da bet. I ain't kissin' dat hussy!'

'What's she up to?' Spot questioned. 'She is too smaht ta do somethin' like dat without a plan. Yesterday she was tryin' ta get away from Oscah, dere's no way dat she would be willin' ta date Morris.'

KP reached down and hooked her fingers into Morris, once she had a firm grip, holding him in place; her knee came up quickly and connected with his groin. Morris screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. As soon as Oscar heard his brother's cry of pain he broke the kiss he had with Laney and turned around. This was what Laney was hoping he would do, and she swiftly stuck her foot between his legs, hooking it on his ankle. As she pulled her foot back in one fluid motion, Oscar lost his balance and fell to his stomach, hitting his head on the hard floor of the auditorium. She stepped on his back in order to get over him to KP, who had smacked Morris one last time where he lay, and stood up. The girls gave each other a high-five, and a devilish smile before continuing down the center aisle, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Dutchy, did you see that!?" Specs pointed and the boys still lying on the floor as his eyes followed the girls that were now walking in his direction.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool," Dutchy answered, his eyes also following the nearing girls.

"We should introduce ourselves!" Specs suggested excitedly.

"I don't know, Specs, why don't we just—"

"Hey, that thing you just did there was totally awesome!" Specs called to the girls, standing up and walking over to them.

"Come on, Specs! Where are you…come back…awww, never mind," Dutchy finally gave up, realizing that Specs wasn't coming back, and decided to follow him.

"There you are, Dutchy," Specs turned to acknowledge his friends arrival. "This is KP and Laney," he pointed to the girls as he said their names.

"H-hi," Dutchy said shyly. The girl smiled and waved.

"Congrats on making the lead," Specs said, turning his attention to KP. She smiled and nodded in appreciation. 

"Congratulations to you guys as well," Laney said sweetly, "Your audition was…uh…entertaining to say the least." The four laughed at the not so distant memory.

"Looks like we're going to be working together today," KP spoke, turning the focus to Dutchy.

"Uhhh…yeah…I—I guess so," Dutchy answered, not used to all the attention the girls were giving him.

"So, are you guys going ou—" KP started to ask but was cut off.

"Ok children—oh my lord, look at all of you!" Medda stared at the sixteen actors; she had been expecting six. "Anyway, we will start today with 'Almost Paradise' as it seems Oscar and Morris are unable to join us on the stage at this point in the rehearsal."  
Everybody laughed, and KP and Laney looked at the floor a little embarrassed but extremely satisfied with their work.

"So, Jack, KP, I could use you two on stage, thank you." KP and Jack prepared to go up on the stage as everybody else found seats around the auditorium.

Rachel, Randy, Alanna, Fifi, and Lindsey were standing in the second row on the left, getting ready to take their seats, when they heard: "Rachel! Hey, Rachel, over here!" Rachel turned to see David sitting a couple rows back on the right side of the auditorium, trying to get her attention. "Come sit here next to me!"

"Ok!" Rachel exclaimed in mock-excitement as she sat down in her own chair between Lindsey and Fifi, laughing.

KP said her good-byes and nice-to-meet-yous to Laney, Dutchy, and Specs, grabbed her script, and walked up on the stage to where Jack and Medda were already waiting for her. Laney looked around for the spot where her friends had chosen to sit. Upon catching sight of them, she said good-bye to Dutchy and Specs and headed up the aisle, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"I didn't know you was gonna be heah," Race lied through his teeth.

"Yeah, I guess you could say KP talked me into it."

"Jack did da same ta me," he smiled, "how do dey do dat?" he asked her, remembering the conversation he had over-heard at lunch earlier that afternoon.

"I don't know, I was actually just talking to Lindsey about this today," Laney informed him, a little taken aback by the similarity in thoughts.

"Ok, KP and Jack, this is where you two fall in love."

Jack took KP's hand in his when he heard that they were in love, '_Perfect_' he thought '_I'll just play off this scene…man this is way too eas—_' his thoughts were broken when KP let go of his hand immediately.

"Uhhh, Jack? She means our characters are falling in love…not us," KP informed him with a slight smirk.

"Right." Jack said, wiping his hand on his pant leg, _'Damn this is gonna be harder than I thought._'

Upon hearing Medda's voice, Laney and Race took seats together in the front row on the left of the auditorium. "Haha, I've known KP for four years now and been her best friend for three of them and she's never been in love," Laney informed Race, referring to the interaction between Jack and KP with a slight giggle. "She doesn't even believe in love."

"What about you?" Race asked hopefully.

'_Uh-oh, what should I say?!_' Laney thought. '_He's looking at me, expecting an answer; I should just tell him the truth and say no. I can't tell him the truth! What if he doesn't like me if I answer no? But I don't want to scare him away if I say yes, so then what do I say?_'

"Uh what?" she finally spoke. '_Ha, bought some time..._'

"Do ya believe in love?" Race asked again patiently.

_'Damn, I was hoping he would just tell me to forget it and change the subject. Why didn't he change the subject!? Now I'm back where I started…ok, Laney...think…it has to be an answer that he can take either way so he can hear what he wants to hear…I've got it!'_

"I don't know, maybe."

"Oh," Race answered, turning his attention back to the stage.

'_Oh? All he said was 'oh' — what does he mean by that?! Does he like me or not? I should just ask him, but he's gonna say he doesn't and then give me the pity look…hate the pity look...I'll just wait things out and see what happens.'_

"Since there's just the two of you in this scene, I would like to see you act it out how you want to so I can get an idea of how you want the scene to work. If I see that there are any major flaws, or I absolutely hate it, I will make changes as I see fit. So do what you feel is right, tap into your characters energy and we'll go from there." KP and Jack gave a small nod telling Medda that they understood the instructions. "SOUND THE PIANO!" Medda screamed, making everyone jump at the unexpected outburst.

Jack started the familiar song happily, looking into KP's eyes. '_Wow, he has really great eyes,_' KP thought, '_I didn't know eyes could be that color._' The two maneuvered their way around each other, acting out their own parts.

Dutchy looked at Specs, watching the two on stage, '_I should tell him that I had fun singing this with him yesterday...but I can't do it! What if he takes it the wrong way? But...isn't that the way I want him to take it? NO! Ew, that's gross…I would never want him to take it the wrong way…but then why would I tell him that I had fun singing a love song with him if I wanted him to take it the right way? Who says there's a wrong way or a right way? I'm going to te—not tell hi—'_

"Hey, Dutchy, I had fun singing this with you yesterday," Specs said, interrupting Dutchy's thoughts. "We should sing together more often."

'_Maybe he does like me in that way,_' Dutchy continued in his thoughts. '_Wow, maybe I should tell him that I like him, maybe he's waiting for me to say som—_'once again his thoughts were interrupted by Specs.

"KP and Laney seemed really nice, huh?"

"Yeah, they were nice," Dutchy answered offhandedly.

"Maybe we could double with them sometime, huh?" Specs suggested with a large, excited grin. "I'll talk to them later if you want."

"I don't know Specs, I don't think I want to date either of them even though they are pretty nice. I just kinda thought I might like someone else…and that someone could possibly be—"

"Oh, just a second, Dutchy. This is my favorite part of the song," Specs waved his hands excitedly and turned his attention back to the stage.

'_Great,_' Dutchy thought sadly, turning his attention back to the stage as well.

"Closer everyday, Almost Paradise! We're knockin' on heaven's door. Almost Paradise, how could we ask for more," Jack and KP sang, nearing the end of the song. "I swear that I can see forever in your eyes," they looked at each other.

"Paradise," Jack, getting an idea, took KP's hands in his, KP willingly held on trusting Jack's judgment.

"Paradise," he placed her hands on his shoulders knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Par-a-dise," they sang the final word and Jack placed his own hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

During the final chords of the piano, Jack leaned forward with the intent of a kiss. Upon seeing this, the crowd of students and onlookers grew quiet, the same thing running through everybody's minds. Spot, having watched the whole scene, leaned forward in his seat in anticipation. Laney grabbed Race's arm nervously, "Don't let him do it, don't let him do it," she whispered over and over. Race looked from Laney's hand to her face and back with a huge grin.

Right before their lips met, KP turned her head, Jack's lips reaching the middle of her cheek. 

'_Oh thank god_,' Laney thought with a sigh, still not loosening her grasp on Race's arm. She knew that, had KP let Jack kiss her, even if it was just a stage kiss, KP would regret it later. 

The crowed of students cheered wildly while Jack and KP held their position in a freeze on the stage before breaking apart, '_Wow, I was totally lost in that music_,' KP thought a little nervously, but covering her feelings nicely with a wide grin, a graceful bow, and a silly face. She had never been the type to act all lovey-dovey; love was just a game that she played to get what she wanted. However, now that she was put in a position in which she had to be someone that truly believed in love, she didn't quite know what to do, or how to do it.

Laney, finally convincing herself that KP was back in her right state of mind, had now glanced down at where her hand rested in the steel grip on Race's arm, '_How did that get there?_' she thought. '_Oh shit! I'm touching his arm!_' She swiftly pulled her hand away in shock. Race, who was rather enjoying the placement of her hand, looked at her questioningly. '_Oh god, now I have to do something so it doesn't look I didn't want to be touching him!_' she thought quickly. "I thought that…uh…I…um…I had a really bad…uh…itch!" she used the only thing that came to her mind.

"Oh…" Race answered simply.

'_Why is he so detached? That's so annoying, I want to be able to see where he's at, how he feels and he just won't let me…everyone lets me…I'm Laney!_' she thought, slightly annoyed.

"That was wonderful!" Medda exclaimed excitedly. "Are you two feeling comfortable with that?"

KP looked at Jack, who looked back; she quickly broke the exchange, still feeling uncomfortable with the previous closeness that they had shared.

"Yeah, sure," they both answered after pausing a little longer to think about it.

"Ok, good, we can move on now to the other scene I wanted to run today," she answered excitedly, completely oblivious to the awkwardness that KP was feeling. "Could the people in 'The Girl Gets Around' please prepare for the scene and come up on stage?"

KP turned to jump off the stage to get her water bottle. The real reason she wanted to get off the stage was she wanted to get away from Jack as quickly as possible so she wouldn't have to talk to him anymore. She didn't have any feelings for him, she knew that much, but he had managed to sweep her off her feet using nothing but his charm during the last song, and she didn't like the uneasy feeling it gave her. So her answer to the problem, as it is in any problem having to do with attraction, was to run away.

Unfortunately. Jack didn't give her the chance to do that. He grabbed her arm right before she jumped and pulled her close to him, "Are we still on for tonight?" he whispered in her ear suggestively. 

"Uhh…what?" she said trying to maintain composure.

"Running lines, remember?"

"Yeah…sure…whatever," she said quietly, shaking her head as if to rid it of all it's thoughts before pulling gently away to join Spot and Dutchy on the other side of the stage.

Jack smirked, "I got her," he said to himself, "I've got her good. Sorry Spotty-Boy but all's fair in love and war…and dis is both." He jumped of the stage and took a seat next to Specs in order to keep an eye on things regarding KP and Spot.

'_I wonder what Jack said to KP,_' Laney thought suspiciously. '_She looked uncomfortable. It couldn't have been anything good. I'll have to ask her about it la—'_

But her mental note, not being finished, was forgotten when Racetrack interrupted her, "So…do you think this scene is going to be any good?" he asked. Laney knew he was just trying to make conversation, but she didn't mind too much.

"Knowing KP…it could go either way," Laney said with a giggle, "she gets distracted really easily, like one time I was trying to help her study for bio midterms and she could just not pay attention. I would ask her something and she kept bringing up the dog that was on the other side of the street…I don't know how she makes it through her school day…oh wait, yes I do…she brings toys to occupy herself and she harasses the teachers with Fifi." She laughed again, thinking of chemistry class and poor Mr. C. "Oh, and then there was this one time that—" she looked at Racetrack and stopped abruptly, "sorry, I think I'm talking too much."

'_Shit…shit…shit…why do I do that? Why can't I keep my mouth shut? He must hate me, or think that I'm boring because I have to tell KP stories to sound interesting. Well he asked so if he didn't want me to go through all that he should have known better. Wait, what am I saying? He shouldn't have known better, I should have known better and what am I doing hanging out with—_'

"No, I like hearin' dose kinds a stories. It sounds like you an' KP are pretty good friends, huh?"

"Best of," Laney smiled at the thoughts of other adventures they had been on over the four years of close friendship.

"That must be nice. I've got friends, but not many stories…" he said, trying to think of some anyway.

"Oh, you have plenty of stories, Señor Higgins…plenty of stories."

"How would you know, Itey?" Race asked, vaguely amused. "Ya haven't been stalking me again, have ya?"

"Uhhh…" Itey glanced left and then right before laughing menacingly.

"Hey, Itey!" Itey stopped laughing long enough to pay attention to Laney, and she continued in mock worry, "Where's Quimby?!"

Itey glanced left and then right again, but this time his behavior was that of a frantic manner. When he confirmed that she was nowhere to be seen nor heard from, he dropped to his knees dramatically, "QUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMBBBBBYYYYYYYY!" he shouted shrilly at the top of his lungs, tears brimming his eyes.

Laney, feeling guilty about upsetting him as much as she did, stood up and shouted clearly, "BOOOWOOOP!"

"BOOWOOOP!" a small voice came from the light booth.

"She's in the light both, Itey," Laney said, turning and taking her seat next to Racetrack once again. "Don't ask," she said, seeing the look of unmasked shock on Race's face. "So apparently you do have stories," she coaxed him.

"Well, none that I can think of," he said, quickly changing the subject.

'_Crap, he has stories and he's not going to share them with me, I bet it's because he doesn't trust me to not tell them. But I wouldn't tell…ok, maybe I'd tell KP but no one after that. Do I not seem like a trustworthy person? Lots of people trust me, and when I say lots I mean lots, like everybody. Well, apparently not everybody. I bet he doesn't even like me as a friend, I bet he's just trying to get me to help him get with someone pretty like Rachel, or cute like Lindsey, or smart like Alanna, or tough like Randy. What have I got to offer? Nothing...absolutely nothing except stupid stories about KP_.'

KP watched Racetrack talk to Laney from her spot on the stage. They were still waiting for Oscar and Morris to make their way from the back of the auditorium to the stage. She laughed when she saw the two. She knew Racetrack was talking about something and nothing all at the same time, and she also knew that Laney wasn't hearing a word of it.

"What are you laughing at?" Spot asked, looking in the same general direction as KP and seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Jack and Specs talking, Race hitting on some girl that hung out with KP, the girls talking about cute boys, make-up, llamas, and whatever else popped into their weird brains, and David watching Rachel through the binoculars he brought to school with him everyday.

"I'm laughing at Laney…let's see…right now she's thinking about how she has nothing to offer anyone, which is a complete lie, and the one thing she does have to offer is the totally awesome adventures we have and she thinks that those are purely me which is also the biggest lie on the face of the earth, she and Fifi are the only two on the planet that are crazy enough to not only follow me blindly into my crazy adventures, but make a bunch up of their own."

"How do you know that's what she's thinkin'," he asked critically.

"We have ESPN," she said with a smile.

"I have ESPN," he said, not understanding how having a sports channel on her home TV would help her know what Laney was thinking.

"No, trust me, you don't..." but before she got a chance to explain, Medda started speaking again.

"Ok, we are going to do a few lines leading up to the song for this scene. Oscar, you take upstage right, Spot, you are going to follow KP on in center left and be followed by Morris and Dutchy. Morris, walk upstage of Dutchy, I want Dutchy to be seen better, especially because of those bruises. Dutchy, you sing the top, it's more fun dear; Morris you can sing the bottom." All of the students nodded in understanding at the long directions and took their places. "Right, KP, you walk in and ignore Spot, who's trying to get your attention."

"That shouldn't be a problem," KP said jokingly. 

"You'd be surprised," Spot retorted suggestively with a wink.

"Oscar," Medda continued, oblivious to the exchange, "you say your line when they hit center stage. I think, that since the last scene went so well, and there are just the few of you, that I'm going to do the same thing that I did the last scene and let you guys run with it, do what you feel is right for your character. And ACTION!" she shouted. 

The students looked at her as if she had grown another head, "Oh, I've just always wanted to say that," she explained sheepishly before backing off the stage with a nervous laugh.

KP walked in, in full character and Oscar started his lines, "Hey, Cranston, what are you doin' with the preacher's daughter?"

"Anything that I want!" Spot sang confidently. He stopped center stage, Dutchy and Morris stood a little behind him and smirked. KP continued walking slowly towards downstage right.

"Oh yeah, what does she get out of it?" Oscar continued, asking the question suggestively, licking his lips and looking at her instead of at Spot.

"Everything that she needs!" Spot sang again, the jump from himself to his character was not a big one, and he did it with ease.

At his last line, KP stopped and turned around swiftly, her pony tail whipping around her head, "Like you'd know," she said in a self-satisfied tone, directing her comment towards Spot. That's when the song really kicked in.

"Well she'd like you to think she was born yesterday, with her innocent looks and her little town way, when she's smilin' at me she's got angels in her eyes," Spot sang moving slowly downstage, in her direction.

"But I've seen how she moves and this girl really cooks! She taught me some tricks you can't learn in books and I'm startin' to think she's a devil in disguise." He sang circling her like a shark stalking its prey. At this point, Dutchy and Morris jumped in from their position center stage and Spot decided that he should make his way back over to them.

"The girl gets around," the two boys sang.

"She knows what she likes," Spot replied, turning in KP's direction to make suggestive movements from where he stood on the stage.

"I've got what she needs," the boys chimed in once again, mimicking Spots movements.

"Wait 'till tonight," Spot said, thrusting smoothly. 

KP felt herself drifting away again but this time it was more noticeable and she had other things on stage to distract her. She wasn't sure if she would have been able to turn her head away had it been Spot singing the previous song on stage with her. That scared her even more. '_Ok_,' she thought, '_now that I know what happens I'll have to be more careful, that's all._'

"The girl gets around, around, around, around, around, around," Spot sang walking, once again, over to KP who held her location downstage right, '_This is more like it_,' she thought in reflection of the last song, slipping more and more into the rebellious side of her character. She faced Spot and mouthed the words 'fall back' and he gave a slight nod acknowledging her instruction while he continued singing.

"Good god this girl gets around!" and with that final word she pushed him back gently and he fell on his back. She grinned before starting her part of the song.

"Yeah he likes to pretend he's a man among men, but with his hands in his pockets he can't count to ten," she sang, stepping on his chest in order to get by him. As soon as she was over him he sat up and watched her from his seated position on the floor.

"Don't worry baby, your secrets safe with me," she continued, blowing a kiss at him, before winking.

"BUSTED!" Morris and Dutchy laughed at the offense. At this Spot stood up and followed KP as she continued.

"And he bores me to tears with his beers and his bikes but I keep him around cause when temptation strikes," by this time Spot had caught up to KP and she turned to him, "I've got the motor," she turned around again, her back to his front and slid down singing the next lines, "he's got the key."

"Wow!" Specs exclaimed, turning to Jack, "They've got great chemistry up there, don't they? Medda did a great job!"

"Yeah…chemistry…great job," Jack mumbled a little annoyed that all of his efforts had been minimized and he was back to square one.

When KP finished her last line she stood as the boys chimed in with the chorus, "The girl gets around!"

"She knows what she likes!" Spot sang loudly, facing her and backing away.

"Uh! Knows what she likes!"

"I got what she (you) need(s)," they sang their respective parts, KP slowly moving towards Spot as he was still backing away, feeling the power surge through her body.

"Wait 'till tonight!" Spot sang out.

"Maybe tonight!" KP replied as she advanced forward.

"We'll both make our moves," KP put her hands and Spots shoulders and he placed his own on her waist. They were in much the same position that KP and Jack had been in earlier, except this was more raw, more sexual, more of a game.

"Yeah we'll cover some ground,"

"The girl gets around!"

"Around!"

"Around!"

"Around!"

"Around!"

"Around!" the sang their parts respectively, switching on and off and harmonizing at all the right places.

"Good god this girl gets around!" they finished and he pulled her into a kiss quickly, learning from Jack's earlier mistake, and not giving her the chance to react. She fought slightly when she realized what he had done, and gave in and kissed him back before becoming completely appalled by her behavior and pulling away forcefully.

The crowd roared with applause at the end of the scene.

"That was amazing!" Medda exclaimed happily. "I never in a million years thought you two would have such charisma on stage together. I mean of course I thought you would be good together, but not that good, and not that fast! Well done! You may all be done for the day, and remember to practice your lines!"

It was then that KP realized that Spot was still holding her rather closely, "I…uh…I got to run," she said pushing away from him and turning to leave.

"—Abe Lincoln," Spot called after her, a huge smirk on his face.

"Excuse me?" she stopped and turned to face him.

"Dat's who ya quoted yestahday before ya left, without da part about what I tinkin'," Spot said calmly, the smirk on his face growing as he closed the gap between them.

"Very good, Brooklyn," she said with an impressed smile.

"What did ya call me?"

"Brooklyn, dat's where ya from, right?" she asked, mimicking his accent and continuing over to her friends.

"Yeah, but da name's Spot," he said, trying not to be annoyed by her playful attitude.

"I know your name," she informed him simply as they neared her friends.

"Hey guys, I thought you might want to meet Brooklyn—," she glanced at him as she addressed her friends and noticed the warning look on his face, "Uh…I mean Spot," she corrected herself.

Fifi, who had been facing the other way packing up her books, was the first to speak, "Well, well, well, never fear Brooklyn is…DAMN!" she yelled, finally taking the time to look at Spot. "You're a lot hotter up close than you are on stage!" she informed him. "Girls, I change my vote to an 8.5," she said. He smirked confidently.

"Well, I lower mine to a 3," Randy spoke up, staring right at him.

"Thanks for those announcements Fif, can't wait to hear tomorrow's news…Randy, watch it!" KP spoke up calmly, amused but a little embarrassed by her friends' outbursts.

Randy looked at KP defiantly and KP stared back, Randy finally backed down knowing she was a tad out of line.

"You must be leadah of dis group, huh?" Spot asked turning to her.

"Nope," she replied simply.

"Well, second in command, den?"

"Nope," she said again, this time deciding to elaborate, "we don't have leaders, or whatever you called them, in this group. We just trust each other to tell us when we're out of line and we keep each other in check."

"Oh," he said, not really seeming to care how they chose to run their group. "So," he lowered his voice slightly, "waddaya say you an' me…ya know…run lines for a little while?" he finished suggestively, putting his arm around her waist.

"Uh, sorry Spot," KP said, taking his hand from around her waist and backing away one step, "I already told Jack I'd run lines with him this afternoon."

"So ya ready?" Jack asked, walking up to her and grinning triumphantly at Spot.

"Yeah," KP replied grabbing her script.

"Hey, KP, I think I'm gonna head home, you gonna be ok here or should I stay?" Laney asked sweetly.

"I'll be fine," she answered confidently before pulling her into a hug "We'll talk later," she whispered in Laney's ear before giving her a wink and turning to leave.

"Sorry again, Spot. Maybe next time?" she suggested.

"Ya can count on it," Spot answered through gritted teeth and glaring at Jack_. 'Ya can count on it,_' he thought before turning to leave the auditorium.

**Author's Note:** So there you have it, chapter three.  Sorry I was on a wicked Laney kick in this chapter, I'm sorry if you found it boring to read about me and Laney the whole time.  And I really like writing people's thought so f that annoys people I'm sorry and you should tell me and I'll tone it down a little.  I was re-reading my whole story and I realized that some of my original characters may be kind of mary-sue-ish and I just wanted to clear up that they are real people and from what I've heard I have written the characters pretty close to who they actually are so I'm sorry if it's annoying you.  Secondly, I realize that Spot isn't exactly 100% in character and he wouldn't chase after me or care about impressing me but please keep in mind that he does want to win the bet.  I thought I would just explain because I get annoyed with both Mary-Sues and characters from the movie that are not in character.  And now…

**Shout-Outs:**

Rubix the Cube:  Thanks so much I'm glad you liked it.  The fact that you know us as the Mighty Rebels is cool.  I feel famous haha, Q is a great writer so the fact that you compared my work to her work and even brought her story up in in a review for my story is really hot.  If anybody told me that Techies didn't rock I would kick their ass haha.  Anyway I hope you liked this chapter just as  much as the previous two.

Liams Kitten:  Haha that was the best review! You Rock too thank you so much!  Yeah I love Mush he's so cute I could just eat him up.  I watched D2 and saw Portman,  the boy is hot but I just can't watch him in the movie anymore because it makes me sad to know he was sweet, innocent, adorable Mush.  I like him as Mush better in case you couldn't tell.  What about Specs and Dutchy?  ::makes 'innocent face'::  Don't shoot Itey!  It's not nice!  Yeah David's a little insane…but who isn't?  Don't blackmail Spot…although you gotta love the Spot/Race stories where one of them messes up haha.  (Spot don't antagonize her!)   Yay for sexy newsie love.  I hope you liked this chapter too.  

Q:  I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  Yeah like I'd be able to resist a good ass-ass-na-tion. I hope this one was just as good if not better than the last one.  Wow I feel very special to rock Bob Dole's and your stoob.  Thanks for reading I love you!

ThatCrazyKid:  Taylor you write the best reviews ever!  I actually printed your last review out because it helped me write when I doubted myself or the story.  You have that impact on a lot of my life and I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate that.  And now that I've said that I will get the rest of the shout-out over with.

A) It should put a smile on your face…you came up with it after all and it might have been one of the best Newsies comments I have ever heard.  And yes I do use it in everyday life.

B) Yay for vintage Laney I had a lot of that in this chapter haha

C) I'm glad you like them, they are so fun to write and yes it was Q's suggestion…per genius if I do say so myself.

D) It is indeed a hot song and a hot movie,  and it would be very hot indeed.  But I can't think of one person that wouldn't help Mush out with something like that he's just way too lovable haha.  But Alanna definitely rocks for inspiring the whole lot of us to sing one of the hottest songs ever!

E) Spot doesn't have the advantage…::glances around to see who heard you say that:: nope know favoritism here.  I'm actually trying to keep it fairly even.  But it's soooooo hard haha.

F) Well I couldn't very well just leave people wondering if they actually lit her hair on fire now could I?

G) Hahaha after my story is done…but maybe I could fit that in to the story not you killing him but I have a feeling that you two aren't going to get along

H) Yay for you!!

I) I am in 100% agreement on that note…she will die.

J) It's hard…we've tried it

Thanks so much for you're review I hope this one was just as funny and entertaining.  Wow this is a really long shout out so I'm going to be done now haha.

Fiffifofum:  Hey chicka I got two reviews from you thanks for yelling at me to update.  Look I did it, here it is.  I'm so happy you approve of the characterization, I've had a hard time with it so I'm glad to hear it doesn't suck.  I know they match each other so perfectly I love writing them, there was a little Q/Itey action in this chapter.  Copious is an awesome word.  Laney and Race _are_ cute I love them…there was a lot of that in this chapter haha.  And I'm glad Spots not too out of character for you I know your just as anal about stuff like that as I am so it's good to know you approve.  Wow a lot of hot people are proud of me haha and I love Montana back.  Wait why are you excited for chapter 4? Haha just joshin' ya.  Anyway thanks for the awesome review hope you liked this chapter. Yay for Mush love and not Much love! Hugs and Kisses talk to you later.

TheLoneReed:  Hi I haven't talked to you in a while but anyway thanks so much for the review I love you too. Of course I used your song.  And I'm glad it was perfect I hoped you liked your little run in with Spot and you still approve of your character.  And don't worry about what you talked to me about…I'm woikin on it.  I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one.  I'll talk to you soon.

All right guys there you go I'm done and I hope you all liked the chapter, as for people that might be reading it and not reviewing SHAME ON YOU!! I'm out I'll right more later—

Peace KP


	4. Yeah Tech!

**Author's Note:** Ok here it is. I wrote and re-wrote this chapter about five times and I'm finally somewhat happy with it so I really hope everybody likes it. I was seriously so close to discontinuing this fic…but I guess writers-block does that to you haha. I've got a kind of outline for chapter five but I'm going to have a really hard time putting it into words that I actually like so it's gonna be a while again…sorry kids. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Newsies, not even just one. I've asked Disney to share but they didn't want to. Also all of the other characters in this fic are really people, so I don't own them either…or so they think. And Footloose is a real Broadway musical and it has really, really great music if you haven't heard it I suggest you take a listen, and oh yeah I don't own that either.

**Chapter 4: Yeah Tech!**

"Who has rehearsal today?" Lindsey asked nobody in particular as she neared the group of girls that were seated at the cafeteria table.

The girls all looked to Rachel for the answer. Rachel was the responsible one, the one who always knew what was going on, "Uhh…I think it's a tech day," she answered simply before returning to her noodles with pesto.

"Oh," Lindsey replied thoughtfully, glancing around the table once again, "where's Laney?"

This time it was KP's turn to speak up, "She said something about meeting Racetrack before lunch, and told me she was going to be late and also to apologize for her…she's sorry."

Hearing the news about Laney's 'date' with Racetrack was exciting. The girls peeked around the table at each other, grinning and giving each other knowing looks.

"That's what I did too," KP informed them, taking note of her friends' expressions. "She said they were nothing more than friends."

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Laney walked up to the table, terminating all chances of anymore conversation about her and Racetrack, "I think I might hit up the tech action today, any of you in?" To her surprise, all of them nodded their heads in agreement, if not to do tech, then to see if anything further happened between Laney and Race. "Then tech it is," she smiled before settling in with her freshly made salad.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jack asked Race with a smirk.

"Excuse me for bein' late, ya highness. I was unaware dat dere was a rule about tahdiness; I'll try and be a little more prompt for our second date," Race retorted sarcastically.

Jack knew when not to push Race for explanations, and this was one of those times, so he let it go and decided to change the subject all together. "So ya got anythin' planned foah aftah school?"

"Wow, tanks!" Race exclaimed over-enthusiastically.

"What? I just asked ya a question," Jack answered, utterly confused.

"I'd love ta!" Race continued in a swooning tone.

"What are ya talkin' about Race?!" Jack asked, now getting annoyed.

Race gasped and looked hurt. "Ya mean…ya not askin' me out on a second date?" he asked, this time in in an overdramatic, hurt tone of voice. "Jeez, a guy's a measly ten minutes late foah a foist date an' he get's de axe."

"Awwww, Race! Are we still on dis?" Jack whined, "Alright, I get it, I'll nevah ask ya why ya were late again."

"So what? Now you've gone from not datin' to not carin'!?" Race retorted, this time looking like he was going to cry. "I gave ya da best yeahs of my life!" he finished with a smirk before radically throwing the crust of bread from his sandwich at Jack's chest and stalking off, leaving Jack alone to sit and ponder what just happened.

Fortunately for Jack he didn't have to ponder very long; Mush sat down at the table with his daily slice of meat lover's pizza. "Heya Jack!" he exclaimed happily. "Wherah's Race?"

"I…uh…I'm not entiahly sure…" Jack said slowly, still dazed by the previous conversation with his insane friend. "Hey, Mush, what are you doin' dis aftahnoon?"

"I'm goin ta tech…you wanna come? It's gonna be tons of fun! I tink da goils are comin' too!"

Jack perked up at this announcement, "Even KP?" he asked, excited, forgetting about his confusion entirely.

"I dunno…maybe," Mush replied as he took a bite of pizza.

"Hmm…maybe I will have to make an appearance den…" Jack muttered, the wheels in his head starting to turn.

* * *

"Hey! Hey KP!" Spot called.

KP slowed her quick pace in order to return the greeting, "Hey Spot, listen, I'd really love to stay and chat but I have Chamber Singers practice right now and I'm really late. Sooo…bye." She turned and continued waling down the hallway, resuming her original speed.

"But…hey, wait!" Spot called after her again, running to catch up, "Ya wanna run lines dis aftahnoon?"

KP stopped again, "Oh…I told the girls and Mush that I would help out with tech this afternoon," she looked at him and instantly felt guilty knowing that her first and most important responsibility was to practice, "…could it be a quick rehearsal?" she asked hopefully.

"If dat's da way ya like it, doll face," Spot said suggestively.

"Good," KP answered, too wrapped up in getting to rehearsal to notice that Spot had fed her a line.

"We'll meet in the multipoipose room aftahschool den?"

"Chorus room," KP corrected, hating it when people called in the multipurpose room, "and yeah, sounds great." She turned to leave again but this time Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Just you an' me?" he asked seriously, his icy blue eyes meeting hers and making her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Y-yeah, I guess it will be 'cause everyone else will be at tech..."

"Good, I look forward to it," Spot took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly.

KP looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but seemed pleased none the less, "I have to go!" and with out so much as a final goodbye she took off down the hall, this time in a sprint.

* * *

"Let's soak 'em for Crutchy! Come on guys…for Crutchy? Soakin 'em…for…Crutchy?" Taylor looked around the auditorium waiting for people to spring into action.

"Uh, Taylah? I'm right heah. Nobody's tryin' to hoit me, so who are you gonna soak?" Crutchy asked, confused yet touched that Taylor seemed so concerned about his safety.

"I don't know…'em?" Taylor replied defensively. Little did Crutchy know that Taylor really didn't care about his well-being at all, and that he just liked saying the phrase. In fact, he had dubbed it, in his own mind, the Best Saying Ever, and thus vowed to use it as much as possible and maybe, just _maybe_, actually soak someone for Crutchy. The thought of the idea alone made him _shiver with anticipation_.

It was then that the girls, minus KP, walked in to the auditorium and stood, looking around and ready for work.

"Hey Mush…uh, who are dose goils?"

"Oh yeah, ya haven't met dem, have ya? Dere in da cast but dey wanted to help out with tech so I told 'em to stop by."

"Oh," Blink answered thoughtfully. "How does Taylah know dem?" he asked, taking note that upon entering the large room, all of the girls had made their way over to Taylor and were now laughing and joking around with him.

"Taylah hangs out with 'em," Mush answered simply

"All of dem?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we evah hang out with any goils?" Blink asked, hurt and confused.

"I don't know, Blink. We just nevah have before. We're both so busy with tech and stuff that we don't really get to...I mean, dere aren't many goils in tech, it's not like we don't hang out with _any_ goils."

"Dat's easy for you ta say. You're in da cast so you get to meet all of dem…and probably even be friends with 'em too if you wanted," Blink said, growing nervous at the thought that he might be unfit to talk to girls due to the fact that he never did. "Do ya tink we could?" he asked Mush suddenly, losing all confidence and sounding like a lost child.

"Could what, Blink?"

"Hang out with goils?" he elaborated in a quiet voice, as if afraid of the idea.

"Sure, Blink," Mush reassured his friend, thrown of by the abrupt necessity to meet and hang out with girls.

* * *

"Hey, ya playin' Rusty, right?"

"Why yes, yes I am, and it's Fifi," she answered, acknowledging the presence of a boy she had never met before with a large smile. This boy had dirty blonde hair and a charming smile, and an eye patch was over his left eye hiding it from sight, however, his right eye sparkled with a beautiful bright green.

"Good," he answered simply with a nod of his head, going back to work as if the exchange had never happened.

Fifi laughed, "Was there a purpose for that question, or were you trying to strike up a conversation?"

Blink smiled, he liked this girl, she seemed energetic and nice, but she was definitely not a push-over. She was pretty and had an infections smile that shined from her whole face, and a mischievous glint in her eyes. "There wasn't really a poipos. I _am_ buildin' dis platform foah ya solo scene, but mostly I just wanted to know who you were."

"Well I'm glad that now you know," she grinned and paused, "...so now that you _do_ know…who are you?"

"Oh, sorry!" he couldn't help but smile at her, "I'm Kid Blink."

"Well, nice to meet you Kid Blink," she said, holding out her hand.

"You too," he answered, taking it and shaking it congenially.

He started to say something else but was interrupted, "BLINK! TAYLAH'S UP HEAH IN DA LIGHT BOOTH WITH ME AND HE WON'T LET ANYONE ELSE IN! HE'S THREATENIN' TO SOAK 'EM…AND I STILL DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO _'EM _IS!"

Fifi and Blink looked at each other and giggled. "Looks like I'm needed," he said to her.

"Yeah, sounds important!" Emma answered jokingly. She was sorry to see Blink go, but the whole situation was just so amusing she didn't say anything.

"You gonna be around for a while?" he asked her hopefully.

"Yeah I'll be here," she replied with a smile.

"Good…den I'll…uh…I'll see you again latah…maybe?" he asked again, he was sure she could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

"You can count on it," she grinned.

"Great!" he exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

"BLINK!" came Crutchy's voice.

"_SOAK 'EM_!" Taylor yelled from somewhere behind Crutchy. At this Blink turned and started walking swiftly up the aisle towards the side door.

Fifi laughed, "See ya around!" she called after him.

"Ya can count on it!" he echoed back to her over his shoulder before exiting the auditorium all together.

* * *

"So what did you want to run?" KP asked innocently, sitting in a folding chair opposite Spot in the chorus room.

"Well what did you do with Kelly?" he asked in a low, rigid tone, ignoring her initial question.

"We ran lines from a scene," she answered matter-of-factly. She was intimidated by his tone but was doing everything in her power not to let it show.

"Is dat all?" he continued forcefully, standing up. He knew he was pushing it, and possibly a little too far, but he had been on good behavior since he had first met her and now that he had her alone without anything to distract her he was free to act a little more like himself.

"Y-yeah, that's all," KP stammered, "...what do you care anyway?" She stood as well, meeting his harsh gaze and gaining an inkling of confidence.

"I don't care at all," Spot spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper, as his face got closer and closer to hers.

"Good," she said, swiftly ducking out of the way right before Spot's lips met hers, "then let's get to work,"

Spot dropped his head, he was so close and he knew it, _'I can't give her time ta think. She's got a conscience and morals, dat's all...God, I haven't had a girl wit morals for a while,'_ he thought before agreeing to continue and taking his seat again.

The two worked diligently going over line after line and scene after scene, "My daddy hates the fact that we're dating," KP spoke in character with a smirk.

"Good," Spot muttered, breaking his own character and leaning in quickly for another attempt at a kiss. This time their lips met. _'Mission complete,'_ he thought before deepening the kiss. When she did nothing to stop him, he pushed even further, his tongue touched her lips waiting for them to permit him in.

This, however, was not the case; she realized what was happening and pulled away quickly, wiping her mouth, grabbing her things, and pushing out the door with not a glance backward. She walked down the stairs, through the lobby, and found herself outside the auditorium. She took a deep breath and plastered on a smile before entering. She had always prided herself on being able to hide her true feelings and used the skill often.

Inside she found all of her friends and a few of the guys sitting in the middle of the large room. They were all laughing at Racetrack who seemed to be telling a story very vibrantly. She took one last deep breath and shook her head to ward of any of the of the still looming thoughts about Spot before making her way down the row to meet the crowd. She had plenty of time to think about Spot later.

"Hey KP!" Lindsey said excitedly, still giggling.

KP smiled at her. "What's goin' on?" she asked happily.

"The boys are just explaining where their nicknames came from," Rachel informed her. "You already missed Racetrack's story."

"Oh well, he can tell me later."

"Don't seem all broken up about it," Race smirked at her. She smiled a fake sweet smile back before taking a seat.

"Haha," Laney said sarcastically, "who's next!"

"I think Specs should go," Alanna suggested.

"No, that's too obvious," Randy opposed.

"It's not what it seems," Specs informed them. "I got my glasses at least a year after I got my nickname."

"Oh,do tell," Fifi exclaimed excitedly.

"My sophomore year I was in pre-calculus and I was the only sophomore in the class, everyone else was either a junior or a senior and I was extremely nervous. I had Mr. Frattini, and he always uses these weird phrases like, 'out pops the money,' or 'thank you…very…much,' just weird things like that. Anyway, one day he asked for the 'specs' of the problem, meaning he wanted us to read it to him so he could put it on the board and show us how to do it, but nobody knew what he was talking about except for me and I was too afraid to read it so I just sat there and waited for somebody to get it. The whole class sat there with the teacher standing at the board ready to write for almost the whole period. By the time a got the courage to say it the class was almost over and there wasn't enough time to do the problem so the whole class was wasted and from then I was known as Specs."

"That's awesome!" Fifi exclaimed, "I have him this year with KP!" The other girls agreed and commented, but KP was too distracted to hear any of them because at that moment Spot appeared in the auditorium. Luckily he ignored the large group of people and went directly to the stage to help with lights. KP's eye followed his movements on the stage before turning back to the group. "I wanna hear Spot's story," she spoke up.

"Oh dat's easy!" Blink started, "He's named aftah all da spots of blood on fella's clothes we he's done fightin' 'em."

"I figured," KP mumbled in a discouraged tone, dropping her gaze to the floor as the girls continued to push the other boys for silly stories.

Race, seeing KP's frustration, stood up and took the seat behind her. "Dat's not really wheah Spot got his name; he changed his story. I'm da only one dat knows da real story and dat's only 'cause I'm da only one dat knew him way back when he was given da name in da foist place," he whispered in KP's ear.

"Well did you come over here to tell me the real story, or to rub it in my face that you know it and I don't?"

Race thought for a moment, "I'll tell ya, but if I do ya can't tell anyone else 'cause it's a pretty big secret, ok?"

"Ok, I promise," KP agreed.

"When Spot was youngah, and still livin' in Brooklyn, he had an oldah brothah named Johnny. Johnny was da best guy anyone evah met: he was real nice ta everybody and was always dere to help anyone in need. Spot absolutely adored Johnny and followed him everywheahs, just like a puppy dog, and dat's wheah his name 'Spot' came from."

"Wow, he sounds like he used to be such a sweet little kid," KP whispered in amazement.

"Yeah…was," Race retorted, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Race? What happened to him? ...Johnny, I mean."

"He was bringin' Spot ovah ta my house down da street. Spot wouldn't let anyone take him anywheah except Johnny, and on the way to my house dey got caught in a drive by shootin' between two gangs. Johnny managed to save Spot by jumping in front of him, but he died in the process. Spot's nevah been da same."

"That's awful," KP said quietly, looking up at Spot who was still on the stage but was now sweeping. Suddenly she saw the little boy that used to be Spot. It was the same little boy that came out when he gave someone one of his charming smiles. Something told her that the little boy was now gone forever...but she couldn't help but see the Spot _she_ knew in a new light—a softer, more accepting light.

"Yeah," Race continued, "evah since den he's been getting inta fights, sleepin' with tons 'a different goils, makin' 'em think he's interested and droppin' 'em when he gets what he wants. I nevah would've guessed seven yeahs ago dat da kid I knew would turn inta what he is now."

KP was confused by these words. She had a feeling Spot was using her, or trying to, anyway. That didn't bother her--she used people all the time--but the fact that she was feeling sympathy for him, after what he did, made her extremely angry. She wanted to hate him and be awful to him, and get all of her friends to be awful to him, too. But she just couldn't bring herself to do it. There was something inside her holding her back.

Not wanting people to see she was upset and start asking questions, she decided to remove herself from the group. Without a word, she stood and walked directly to the center aisle and out the door. Laney began to stand to follow her friend, but Mush stopped her.

"I gotta get a drink anyway, I'll talk to her," he said, standing.

"No offense Mush, but she doesn't really know you, so she probably not going to talk to you."

"If she doesn't, I'll come get you," he said, walking up the aisle without waiting for an answer from Laney.

"But…but…she probably in the chorus room!" she called after him helplessly from her seat as he walked out the door.

Mush went to the vending machine and bought two sodas before heading to the chorus room as Laney suggested. Sure enough there was KP, sitting and staring at the piano as if she stared long enough it would magically start to play.

He entered quietly and sat down next to her, handing her a soda. "Thanks," she said, accepting it politely.

They sat there for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before Mush spoke, "Ya ok?" he ask softly so as not to intrude too quickly.

"Yeah," she answered simply.

"Well somethin's botherin' ya," he pushed further in a calm tone.

"It's nothing…Spot just kinda came on to me this afternoon and I have a boyfriend and I don't want to tell him what happened," she explained. That wasn't what she was upset about, but it had crossed her mind for a split second.

"Well, doesn't he trust ya?" Mush asked innocently.

"Yeah."

"Then why would he need ta know? It wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I guess," she sighed.

"Anyway, dat's not what's on ya mind."

"What!?" KP asked, surprised and a little intimidated by his ability to pick up on such subtle feelings. She would have expected something like that from herself or Laney, but definitely not from Mush.

"Dat's not what's botherin' ya," he answered.

"I don't want to talk about it," KP said shortly.

"Faih enough. Laney said you wouldn't want ta talk ta me about it…I'll go get her den." KP was amused to see that Mush wasn't hurt by the fact that she didn't want to talk to him about it, he just accepted it for what it was and moved on.

"No, wait!" KP stopped him as her reached the door, "I don't want to talk about it period, but I'm having fun just talking to you."

"Well, I might just have ta stay den," Mush grinned and made his way back to his seat.

The two sat in silence for another couple of minutes, this time it was KP's turn to speak up, "So…tell me, Mush, where does your nickname come from?" she asked, changing the subject to that of a lighter nature.

Mush smiled warmly, at what KP figured was the memory of his name, before starting, "Well, when I was real little I couldn't say da 'ch' sound, I always replaced it with da 'sh' sound and my favorite saying was 'I love you dis much,'" he held out his arms to show just how much love he had before continuing, "but it always came out as 'I love you dis mush' and Mush has been my name ever since that."

"That's so cute!" KP exclaimed, a huge grin on her face.

"Tanks," he replied, returning her smile.

"How old were you when you did that?" she inquired. She wanted to hear more about Mush when he was little, and it took her mind off thinking about Spot and when _he_ was little.

"I dunno, I tink I was around two or tree. Me muddah stahted it, and she nevah called me anythin' but Mush, even when I was in trouble. I tink da foist time I remembah noticing dat it wasn't my real name was in kindahgahden when da teachah did roll call and called me Aaron, only I didn't answer cause I didn't know that was my name."

KP laughed, "That's so awesome!"

"Yeah, now everybody knows where my name is in da alphabet, so before da teachahs say Aaron everyone calls out 'MUSH!' really loud, and it always confuses the teachah but we have fun with it. Dat stahted in da thoid grade."

"That's so cool! I wish I could change my name to KP so everyone called me that. Only the two best teacher's I've ever had have called me KP."

"So do you gots a nickname, too? Or is it KP?"

"No, I have a nickname, too. My eighth grade chorus students came up with it for me."

"You _teach_ music, too?!" Mush asked in astonishment.

"Oh no, not so much, I intern with Mrs. Bushey, the chorus teacher."

"Oh, so what is it?" Mush asked getting back on the topic of nicknames.

"Toys," she answered, getting an odd look from Mush and feeling the need to explain, "because KP, sounds like KB…you know…like the toy store, KB Toys. Only my eighth graders use the nickname, though."

Mush thought for a moment before making a decision and nodding his head, "I like it, it fits ya."

"Good," KP smiled warmly. "Hey, Mush? Thanks for making me feel better."

"Anytime. What do ya say we's go back downstairs wid da othahs?"

"Yeah…sounds good," KP said, taking Mush's arm as they both headed downstairs.

* * *

"Listen Sarah, I don't tink we's should go out anymoah."

"What! Why!?"

"Well, ya see, I realized…let's see, how can I put dis inta nice woids foah ya?" he looked up at the ceiling as if the words he was looking for were written up there, "oh I got it!" he continued excitedly, "I tought it'd be fun datin' a senior 'cause…ya know…I tought I'd get some. I tought we'd have a good time tagethah, ya know? But da truth is…I haven't gotten any…not even a little, you anoy da hell outta me wid ya prissy, stuck-up, poifectioness, hoity-toity attitude, and you're a bitch…and, oh yeah, I slept with Rachel. See ya around!" he finished, calling the last words over his shoulder as he made his way up to the group of people in the back of the auditorium.

Everyone had seen the exchange between Jack and Sarah; KP, Randy, and Fifi had found it particularly funny and started giggling profusely. This pushed Sarah over the edge. She turned on her hells sharply and started charging at Rachel, who was also amused by the situation, but not enough to laugh.

"This is all you're fault!" Sarah screamed shrilly, pointing her finger at Rachel. "You home-wrecker…you…you _slut_!"

"Hey!" KP shouted, stepping between Rachel and the still-fuming Sarah, "Don't take it out on her…it's not her fault that you're a stupid bitch that can't keep a guy interested in her!" She finished with her voice still raised and a gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, how dare you blame this on the love of my life!"

"SHUT-UP, DAVID!" The two girls turned and yelled at him at the top of their lungs.

David looked as if he wanted to say something in his defense and something further in Rachel's defense, but he decided to sit down and mope instead.

KP slowly turned back to her true opponent, making sure that there would be no more outbursts from David, "Look Sarah, I understand that you're upset, and frankly…well, frankly I don't care. When you start a fight with one of us, you start a fight with all of us."

"And you better believe that you just declared war," Fifi said, standing to join KP where she stood as Sarah shifted uncomfortably, trying to hold her ground.

"Oh, it's on!" Randy agreed, taking a spot next to her companions.

"Well Sarah dear, we would love for you to stick around and chat, but I think you need to leave now," Laney said sweetly, leaning over the arm rest of her chair and batting her long eyelashes behind her thick-rimmed glasses.

"But…but…" Sarah thought frantically, trying to come up with some sort of retort, "You're a bitch!" she screamed at KP, that being the first thing to come to her mind.

"I know," KP said in a sympathetic I-feel-for-you tone. Sarah shrieked in rage before stomping back down the center aisle in a rage. "Buh-bye," KP said with a dainty wave, and with that she turned to take her seat, a huge grin on her face.

Everyone looked at KP, the girls grinning knowingly, the boys in complete shock. "Jeez," Racetrack was the first one to speak, "I don't know whethah ta applaud ya or be afraid of ya."

The girls all giggled. "You don't have to be afraid," Laney explained.

"Just be nice to us and you'll be fine!" Lindsey added.

"You don't even have to be nice to me, you just can't freak out like that 'cause that annoys me and I can't help but antagonize you further, so chill out and we'll all get along." KP grinned as the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh…" the boys said, not really sure what else to say.

"That goes for us, too!" Jack said, getting the confidence to speak up for his boys (it was, after all, his responsibility).

"Oh really?" KP stared at him, raising her eyebrows in challenge.

Yeah!" he said, the necessity of being a good leader and mentor for his boys over ruling the charming and agreeable attitude that he knew he would have to keep up if he wanted to win the bet. _"I'll just have to work a little hard to win her back,"_ he thought.

"Note taken," she answered back surprisingly.

* * *

"Hey, so when are you going to be home tonight? I want to give you a call later."

"Uh, I have no clue…why are you telling me you want to call me? Whatever you have to say, say it now, that way we can save on the call altogether." KP grinned, although she was being completely serious.

"Listen KP, is this whole drama thing going to take up _all_ of your time? I mean, you didn't even have to be there today, you're hanging out with all these other guys that I don't know as well as kissing them in front of everyone, and I haven't seen you long enough to ask how you're doing for a week."

"Listen Charlie," KP started, mocking his first words lightly, "tech is extremely important and I do need to be there. Yes, it's going to take up almost all of my time; yes, I kissed one other guy; yes, I did it in front of a lot of people...but maybe that's because it was a stage kiss…and I'm doing just fine," she finished with a cocky smile.

"KP, this is serious. I miss spending time with you," Charlie explained to her, pulling her into an overdramatic embrace.

This reaction annoyed KP further, and she pulled away quickly, "Maybe you need a hobby then."

"But—but I just want to hang out," Charlie answered again, this time hurt.

"Not my problem, Charlie...and actually I don't think this is going to work out. You obviously have codependency issues that you need to work out, you're extremely clingy, you make me feel like I constantly have to make sure you're comfortable in a situation, and you clearly don't trust me."

"But—but KP," he tried again, on the verge of tears, but KP had already turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Charlie?" she turned back, speaking in a faux-sympathetic tone. He turned back and looked her in the eye, his own eyes glistening with fresh tears, "It's not me…it's you," she finished coldly. At this Charlie broke down completely, turning and running through the lobby and out the front doors of the school.

_'Ouch,'_ Jack thought. He, Spot, and Mush had been headed out of the auditorium when they came across KP and her now ex-boyfriend Charlie Conway _'That was harsh.' _The three boys stood inside the door, not sure whether to continue on their journey to find food and beverages, or turn around a pretend they saw nothing. KP leaned against the cool, concrete wall and sighed deeply. It was then that they decided to make their move.

"H-hey, KP," Mush said softly, afraid to make direct eye contact.

"Oh, hey Mush," KP smiled slightly, glancing at Spot and Jack to acknowledge their presence as well.

"Ya…ya ok?" Mush asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"What? Oh...yeah. I'm used to it," she smiled and snapped out of her brief depression.

"Ya used to it!?" Jack asked incredulously, thinking back to a few minutes earlier when he heard the harsh words come out of her mouth.

"Yeah, it's never particularly hard to get people interested, it's the dating part that sucks," she explained while walking with them across the lobby.

"Why?" Mush questioned her. "You're a nice enough goil."

"Well, I'm convinced it's high school relationships in general…I'm just way too independent—and way too selfish—to deal with the immaturity of it all. I'm so sick of all the, 'let's spend every waking moment together,' 'why are you talking to other guys,' shit. I need my space. I'm my own person and I can make my own decisions and I don't mind being by myself, I actually kind of like it," she paused, "I don't know, that probably doesn't make any sense."

"No…I think it does," Mush said slowly, trying to understand. However, Jack and Spot were too busy lost in their own thoughts to worry about KP's.

_'What the hell! How am I goin' ta let her know I'm 'interested' if I have to act detached...she doesn't like forward guys but I hoid she refuses ta ask guys out 'cause she doesn't care enough ta waste her time doin' it. I have ta win dis bet,' Jack_ thought frantically, a hint of anxiety showing in his eyes.

On the other side of the group, Spot was having similar thoughts, but instead of worrying about it he was trying to think of ways he could get around this abnormally independent attitude of hers, _'Ok so dat means she like ta be friends foist...I could've know that a little earliah, but no mattah...maybe I could threaten a freshman inta makin' her cry so I can console her, but dat could backfiah! Someone could get ta her foist, or woise, someone could stand up for her...she is around at least one poison all da time...dat's annoyin'...I can't plan anythin' if I don't know who's gonna be around...hmmm—,'_

"Oh, God! I've got to get back!" KP exclaimed. She had been lost in silly conversation and antics with Mush and completely forgotten that she was supposed to be helping with tech, so with a quick goodbye she ran off down the hall in the direction she had just come from.

"KP, we were looking all over for you! And...by looking all over for you I mean we kinda didn't feel like wasting the energy to actually look for you so we just stood here and discussed the possibilities of places you might be," Laney said with a grin.

"What's goin' on," KP said, returning Laney's friendly smile. "Hey Specs!"

"Specs wants to know if we want to double with him and Dutchy…I told him that you have a boyfriend but he says—,"

"—Had," KP broke in with the correction.

"What!?" Laney exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Specs said, "Maybe another ti—,"

"—How long did this one last? Three weeks?" Laney continued, completely oblivious to the fact that Specs had even spoken.

"Two," KP answered with a wide, proud grin. Laney held out her hand initiating a high-five which KP happily gave her.

"So you won't be too upset to double this weekend?" Specs tried again, shocked by the girls behavior but too happy to ask about the bizarreness of it all.

"Hell no!" KP replied enthusiastically, finally acknowledging Specs' presence again.

"Great!" he exclaimed happily. "So I figured we could pick you up tomorrow evening...say around...five? We could do it tonight, but the place I thought we might go doesn't open until Satur—"

"Wait, there's another little problem," KP cut in, still smiling but in more amusement than happiness, "I think Dutchy might be a little afraid of me," she giggled.

"No he's not!" Specs said quickly. Both girls looked at him quizzically. "Ok, maybe just a little bit, but it's not a problem! Laney will go with Dutchy and I'll go with you."

"Ok, it's a date," KP said, putting her arm around him in a joking, suggestive way.

"Uh, Specs? We'll be right back, KP and I have to discuss something," Laney said, taking KP's arm and dragging her a few feet away.

"Ok this might sound really weird, but I always thought that Dutchy and Specs would make a cute couple and I was kinda hoping they might realize their feelings for each other and start going out," Laney explained, embarrassed. _'There now, I told her something that was true and I didn't have to tell her that I was hoping Racetrack would ask me out,' she_ thought happily.

_'It's so because she wants Racetrack,' KP_ smirked before talking, "Well duh! It's our job to push them in the true direction."

Laney laughed, "Isn't that the name of the camp that they send all of the gay teenagers to in _But I'm a Cheerleader_?"

"Whatever, come on!" KP grinned, pulling Laney back over to Specs. "We'd love to double with you on Saturday. Pick us up at 4:00 and don't be late...or you can be late if you really want, we don't care," she joked.

"Great!" he answered excitedly.

"Well, thanks Specs…see ya around," KP said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before linking arms with Laney's and walking out of the auditorium mumbling about plans and giggling. Both of them were too busy to notice Race, Jack, and Spot standing at the top of the auditorium, Jack and Spot looking dumbstruck, Race with a look of pure, unmasked hurt.

* * *

"Racetrack? What are you still doing here!?" Medda asked from the top of the auditorium. Race was seated in the middle of the first row of seats by himself in the dimmed auditorium.

"Notin'," he answered solemnly.

"Come on...tell Medda what's wrong." Race looked at her for a few moments before diving into the story of love, heartache, and Laney. "Oh, I knew that girl would be trouble for you! Racetrack...have you ever thought about dating a...an _older _women?" Medda asked cautiously.

"Whaddaya mean? Like a college goil?"

"Race...how do you feel about redheads?" she tried again.

"I don't know, I've got notin' against 'em, really." It was then that Racetrack realized what she was getting at. He slowly turned his head to look at her; she was smiling and staring at him. "Uh, Medda? ...I-gotta-go-tanks-foah-ya-help!" And with that he jumped up and ran out of the auditorium with nothing but his sweatshirt and car keys in tow.

**Author's Note:** Ok thus enduth chapter four…uth? Anyway I hope you liked it as much as the last chapters. So sorry if you are getting a little sick of reading about the same people over and over, I'm trying to add at least one new plot every chapter. So far I've gotten the Dutchy and Specs plot the Laney and Racetrack plot, the 'bet' plot, and I've just introduced the Blink and Fifi plot. I'm so terribly sorry if you haven't seen a lot of the other characters yet I have plans for the next chapter and I'm going to mention the bet but it's not going to be a huge part of the next chapter I hope so I'm gonna be giving that I little break for a chapter for those of you that are sick of it. I know Spot was way out of character in the beginning of this chapter, I hope I made up for it in the middle. Please let me know if you think I'm letting anyone get too out of character because it always bugs me when I read fics in which people are out of character or anything doesn't make since hell I got up on the stage at our school and mapped out the girl gets around making sure that people in the fic had enough time to get to where they had to be in relation to the song (yeah I'm lame but it was kinda fun) so…yeah. And Now For…

**Shout-Outs:**

_Quick Author's note: first of all thank you so much for all of you that review my fic I've made 30 reviews in three chapters and that truly means a lot to me and secondly you guys leave the best more awesomest reviews in the whole entire world but they are soooo long (which is awesome please don't stop) but I'm not sure that I can give notice to everything said because it will take forever. If I need to comment back you will most definitely see it but I'm just going to pick out major points and comment on them._

_Thanx__ KP_

**Lindsey:** YOU WERE MY 30th REVIEWER!!! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER ANS ALWAYS!! I'm so happy you like the fic and that it makes you laugh…cause that's kinda the point. I don't need 16 reviews just one will do and I love you dearly. Unless I get even worse writers block I'm planning on writing throughout the summer and you can also expect to see the Laney/Q/KP/Fifi crossover fic with HP and NEWSIES which will be the hottest thing ever. We still have plans for that and are going to work on it in RI. Talk to you later, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Liams**** Kitten:** What can I say Dutchy and Specs are hot, Morris and Oscar are not and random is the way to be. Thanks for that beautiful mental shot of someone choking but they were laughing first so at least they were happy for a little while. Can you imagine "here is your choice, you can cry because it's funny, or you can laugh so hard you choke," haha. In my school that's exactly how the decision making works and it's not because we are a heard of sheep…it's completely because we don't want to miss anything and when the people sitting at that particular table are involved in anything that you are not there for…you will surely miss out. But I know what you're saying and I'll try and tone it down a little…or at least explain further so it's more believable. I do have it proofread twice by the two best proof readers IN THE WORLD!! Haha I'm glad you approve of Spot and I'm glad I confused him too…cause that's always a fun thing to do. You can't shoot Itey because I'm in love with him…as well as some of the other girls ::cough cough Q, Fifi, Laney, RaeRae, cough cough:: …so yeah HE MUST LIVE!! YEAH DUTCHY AND SPECES!! I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction my dear I'm sure you will tell me if it wasn't. Love and such.

**Laney: **How many times did you read this chapter again? What's that you say? TOO MANY!! God you must be so sick of it. Why do other people try the three times thing…it's not gonna work for them HELLOOOOO!! I'M KP!!! AND THEIR…uh…um…NOT!! YEAH I SAID IT!!! (I hope you said that in the voice…you know the one I'm talking about haha) Dutchy and Laney sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N…hey that spells kissing…that's yucky!! But it is Dutchy hmmm…Hey I thought he was gay!!! I don't know though it's a mystery. I'm glad you like the you/race stuff I enjoy writing it. Yeah right you know you want me…haha I sound like Jack… and by Jack I mean Zak haha. But in all seriousness you and I are quite the team, we are. And I love you tons and tons. Haha Mushy haha. You wrote hot and then put a period and then wrote out period and then put another period haha that's awesome. "I just wanted to let you know I die……………..::glances around::……………d laughing." So that's how I got a C in global studies haha. Anyway I'm glad you like the inner monologue there wasn't as much of it in this chapter but I think you and I are going to have a conversation in it in the next chapter so you can look forward to that. I love you too I hope you liked this chapter I changed somethings but definitely not much since the last time you read it. Untill next time RIDE THAT HOOLA HOOP!!.

**The Artist Formally Known as Q:** I love the long reviews!!

-ME TOO!! I LOVE THEM SOOO MUCH…Too bad they're dating me and Laney now haha.

-I think this chapter took care of a little of the tech neediness that you seem to have developed.

-Isn't she though I love her.

-I'm glad you liked Race I'm a little more worried about his character in this chapter I might have to tone him down a little. The whole thing with Jack was funny I'm just not sure it was really…Race let me know what you think.

-Soak Jack for takingmush'spizzaCRUTCHY!

-Yeah I'm a bitch that way but in my defense I don't know there's a bet going on.

-I took one for the team (the team being laney) and kissed Morris ewwww.

-I hope that this chapter had you're daily fix of pedo in it

-I'm glad you approve of my characterization.

-I got a round of applause!

-YAY RANDOMNESS AND LACK OF LOGIC AND ALLITERATION FOR THAT MATTER.

-Hello in the fic he's just another hormone driven boy in high school.

-That wasn't porn that was just dirty what I posted today was porn. And I will get you to listen to the soundtrack. It's pretty hot and tempting haha kinda like track jacket dan.

-Yay for bill and ted

-I like the Brooklyn line too hehe

-Bob Dole wants everybody's pants.

I'm glad you liked the chapter I hope this one was just as good I'll talk to you later.

Track jacket dan, and the Rupie Groupies signing off.

**Fiffifofum****:** I'm really feeling these comment as you go reviews…they make me happy haha.

What bread is good! I know I'm just too cute for people to say no too. That'd be too easy I LOVE MUSH hehe smitten he's a nice kid you should have talked to him sometime. DAN IS GRADUATING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! he's already down he's already down hehe rat bastard hehe and yeah he is!! don't kill the Delancy brothers then who will we have to soak for Crutchy…oh yeah I forgot there's always 'em Girl Power Peace and Spice Girls haha making plot bunnies impatient is fun because that means readers are getting impatient which means they'll keepreading. yeah…that's gonna have to change hehe Rat Bastard hehe It seems that everyone is feelin' the monologue maybe I should keep doing stuff like that. I love Dutchy too! haha but that's too eeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssyyyy!! hehe squee haha damn right!! …uh I mean NO!! favoritism is bad!! laney and I practice things like that no he's to cocky and rat bastard…y to give in. Yeah Itey I don't think I've ever been called a genius before hey there's a first time for everything yay for the word retort and I thought that was very Spot like. ahhh he can be a good kid. yeah it really is especially close up and…you know…horizontal like…I MEAN!! Not that I would know. ( I still like Mush better) Of course you were right. Yeah Disco Inferno!! you could say that in real life you would just have to own it!! I HAVE FAITH IN YOU!!! Yeah Sexy!! 

I'm so happy you approve of this fic and I hope you liked this chapter just as much haha anyway I love you tons keep up with the reviews I love them.

**TheLoneReed****:** Ok so I'm glad I'm writing your character. well I have a dialogue planned between you and Spot for the next chapter I hope you like it. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter all right and keep in mind…Spot is not my favorite anymore.

**Rubix**** the Cube:** I'm glad you like the last chapter I hope this one was just as good thanks for not letting me be a slacker about it. I worked really hard on this chapter for people like you and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I'll talk to you later Thanks so much for your review.

**ThatCrazyKid****:**

A) yeah thanks I really like the title too this really smart kid that I absolute adore came up with it for me.

B) That's what I do at lunch…I eat my bread and guilt trip people into doing my bidding.

C) Who else would it be? Muwah haha Laney is powerless over my flawlessly, cute antics.

D) Yay I'm glad you like the shifting cause that's the way I work…cause I get too bored to stay with one group of people and such.

E) Haha you said super cute and that makes you super cute.

F) Yeah what are we going to do with him?

G) Everyone thinks they should die…I don't know maybe they should. I thought a good soaking was in order

H) He tries!! Haha

I) Yeah apparently I got Laney really well…I think I should do more inner monologue for people.

J) Haha you have quite the violent outlook lately haha.

K) Yay for excuses to…to…uh…do stuff!!

L) Haha YOU'RE A CLEVER PLOY!!! :-D

M) I thought so as well

N) Bowoop-ing is so much fun you should try it some time.

O) I kinda like the way I'm writing David but it's all going to change when he finds out who Rachel's in love with.

P) Haha yeah ESPN!

Q) Yay for it being good

R) Yay for both bullets haha

S) I think it's one of my favorite songs on the whole CD.

T) Nothin' nobody…what happened to "clever ploy" haha he is a pimp and that's why he's hot

U) Haha yeah I'm all about the continuing of things sorry bout that.

V) Haha everyone loved that line…I thought it was very Emma.

W) Haha do I sense some favoritism on your part??

X) Yay for thoughts I've heard that a lot maybe I'll keep doing them

Y) Of course you make a difference

Z) I love long reviews they make me so happy cause first of all I feel like people are actually reading it haha and secondly I know what people really like and I can kinda stick to that style of writing so it's fun

I hope you loved the forth chapter and you approve of your character and all the other characters for that matter…please let me know if any of them are getting too out of character for your liking. Anyway I love you tons and I'll talk to you soon.

**_Authors Note:_** OK so I lied and decided to comment on everything that everyone had to say…but I couldn't choose!!

Alright guys there you go I'm done and I hope you all liked the chapter, as for people that might be reading it and not reviewing SHAME ON YOU!! I'm out I'll write more later—

Peace KP


End file.
